Your Guardian Angel
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: In life when it seems everything is going right it's only a matter of time before it goes terribly wrong. Nora's pregnant. Casey just found out she has cancer, but has yet to tell her family. Can Derek save her before it's too late?
1. The Harder We Fall

**Okay so I have never done a life with Derek ****fic**** so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Summary: Life in the McDonald/Vinturi house is always an adventure, Marti is still curious, Edwin and Lizzie are still quirky, Derek is still the Jerk and Casey is still neurotic, but Casey has a secret that will change the course of her relationship with the one person she'd never expect to get help from. Can he save her before it's too late?**

**Warning: Mild Cursing, some graphic sexual content in later chapters. Several ****Inside**** Jokes.**

**Dedicated to: Michael (Tato) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

**-- **

_December 23rd 2007_

_"Are you going to tell them?" the low hum of a dimming light was heard echoing the white hallways that held a soft melancholy glow. The bright yellow door that was opened slightly held the figures of two people seated across from each other. The room wasn't that big or welcoming; degrees of the doctor's graduation and profession were hung on the wall, the dark oak desk was cluttered in paper and a gold tag read the name Dr. Alan Sterwick._

_He was a middle aged man of approximately forty-two years of age. His face held small wrinkle lines at the edge of his lips, his eyes were forest green were playful yet held maturity, a soft gentleness played in them as he starred at the young girl sitting across from him. Her eyes were casted down, her hands fidgeted slightly, her breathing was slow, and her demeanor was slumped._

_"No…Not yet"_

_"But…."_

_"Dr.Sterwick Please, it's my decision. I don't think they're ready for this…." The room fell silent a moment, a single tear rolled quickly down her face. "Not yet anyways."_

_"You don't have much time." His voice was soft; he spoke to her as if he was speaking to his own daughter her age. Her eyes looked at him, and she smiled._

_"I Know"_

_"You need treatment if you want to fight it."_

_"I know"_

_"You can't do this alone."_

_"I know" her voice would drop several octaves as she spoke, falling deeper and deeper into a whisper. But her eyes continued to look at him, and he saw the sadness that took residence there._

_He looked at her a moment longer before taking out a pad and writing down a prescription, his hand writing seemed like a bunch of whirls and loops but he was sure she would understand it. Ripping the paper from the pack he handed it to her._

_"Take these two times a day." She said nothing taking the piece of paper silently. "You are not alone." He began, her eyes looked at him. "Until you are ready to tell them, I will be here to support you."_

_"Thank you Doctor"_

_"Be back here next Monday and we'll start the treatment." The young girl nodded at his words. She stood up she made a movement for the door but stopped upon hearing the doctor peak once more. "Casey don't, live your life any differently…." She didn't say anything her eyes said it al, looking back to the door a smile on her lips._

_"I won't" and with that she walked out of his office, the small white paper clutched in her hands tightly, refusing to read it's contents yet._

**888888888888888 **

**Present Day**

"DEREK VENTURI!!" the sudden rather loud shout that echoed through out the two story house, let the people living in it know that something was about to happen. A messy semi-long brunet head was poked out of the room two doors away, a sly smirk playing on the lips of the handsome faced teenager, obviously satisfied with what he had done to annoy his step-sister yet again.

And in affect his smirk grew wider when his step-sister's door flew open and she came out seething with what seemed to be a bright pink lacey undergarment; her eyes threw a multiple amount of daggers in his direction before she stormed over to him flashing the hideously pink thong in his face. Her eyes looked at him as if expect him to give her a straight forward answer but when he just stared at her, she groaned loudly.

"What in god's name is this doing in my room!" her voice was peeking higher and higher in her anger, and Derek simply enjoyed the show, loving to annoy his new sister profoundly.

"Casey I don't have the slightest clue as to what you may mean." His voice came out in the most innocent way that it almost made Casey gag.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me" she said her clear blue eyes held irritation in them.

"Who's playing?"

"I know Trish was here three days ago, I know because when I got home she left with a huge smile on her face!" Casey began, her blue eyes starring into Derek's Chocolate colored ones. He could have sworn she took a step closer when her face seemed to lean in on him.

"Yeah so?"

"SO!" she stopped a moment, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly, when she opened them again he saw something he couldn't quite figure out. "So I would appreciate it if you didn't fuck people in my room" she said in her normal voice yet with venom seeping from the side of her lips. Derek smirked and leaned in closer to her.

"Nah it's too much fun in your room" When the words left her lips she almost yelled out in anger, instead she flung the pink garment at his face, her fist clutched tightly as she huffed.

"You are the most……"

"Good-lucking and irresistible man I've ever meet?" Derek suggested.

"Good for nothing, irritating, immature asshole I've ever meet!" Shot back at him, but he seemed to take that comment pretty well too.

"Oh in that case I'm good" Casey just stared starred at him a moment before turning her heels and walking back to her room, slamming the door in the process. Derek simply smirked, it was good to get something out of her this early in the morning, and with that thought he went back into his room and closed the door.

Casey leaned against the door of her room, her breathing came in short pants, and she could barely breathe. Her eyes darted to one of her drawers and she quickly made her way towards it, opening it she took out a small orange bottle; opening it she took out two pills and put them into her mouth, a water bottle sat on top of the dresser; opening it she swallowed the pills and water down. She needed to calm down, at some point during her argument she felt dizzy, resulting in her closing her eyes and trying to calm down.

These sudden peaks in her mood were dangerous for her health, or so the doctor had said. Turning to the clock she sighed, she needed to get ready for school, moving away from the dresser she went on to get dressed, the person who starred back at her in the mirror was the ghost of who she was. She had felt her body weaken considerably fast over the past three months, yet the person in the mirror still looked healthy with a soft pale hint here and there, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, not yet anyways.

For the past three months she had dealt with the illness on her own, well with the help of the Doctors and Nurses who were extremely caring and supportive. She went to therapy once a week without delay and things were supposedly getting better, but she knew that there was more than that going on. She felt it, and she had still to tell her family about it, they were too preoccupied with the coming for her new little brother, they were all so happy that she was afraid to spoil the happiness by telling them what was wrong with her.

She hadn't even told Emily or Paul the guidance counselor, she had not told a soul about it, the only ones that knew were the Doctors and Nurses in the hospital who were helping her. She knew sooner or later she would have to tell them, but not now. Her mom was five months away from giving birth and she wanted her mother to concentrate on the baby and giving birth, besides even if she didn't make it God was giving her mother another child that would take her place.

Sighing she sat on her bed, the small bottle of pills still in her hands and all she could do was stare it, she remembered the day she was diagnosed, she was sick and went to get checked by her doctor and somehow winded up at the hospital for a blood test, when Doctor Sterwick sat down the look on his face was solemn. He looked at her and told her the bad news.

**8888888888888888888 **

_ "I'm sorry to say this Casey" His voice had been soft and the hurt in his green eyes told Casey something was about to go terribly wrong, but she stayed silent and listened to him, not wanting to jinx herself or make the slightest sound. "You have Leukemia." Casey felt her heart stopped at that moment and the wind get knocked out of her completely._

_"W-what?"_

_"Acute lymphoblastic leukemia__ to be exact" His words hit her hard and fast. All she could do was stare at him but she reacted._

_ "What is __acute lymphoblastic leukemia__?" she asked her voice breaking slowly as she let it really sink in._

_ "It's a type of Leukemia. It's a __Malignant__, immature __white blood cells__ that__ continuously multiply and are overproduced in the __bone marrow__"Casey let the tears falls as the doctor spoke, she had felt so broken, just recently she'd been happy to know she was going to have a little brother and now she felt so lost. "Casey go home tell you're parents…I'll have you meet with me in about a week to discuss your treatment." _

_ She didn't answer she had simply gotten up and left._

**888888888888888 **

That day had marked a time limit for her life and completely changed her views on life but she had kept her promise to the Doctor and lived her life as if nothing had happened. Well at least in front of everyone else she did, but when she was alone in her room she sat and thought, sometimes she even cried feeling alone.

"Casey! Are you done we have to go soon!" Derek's voice brought her out of her stupor, exhaling sharply she stood up and walked to the door. Swinging the door open she glared him, her eyes held irritation as she stared into his dark brown eyes. "Are you ready or not?" his voice sounded as annoyed as she looked. Rolling her eyes Casey picked up her bag that was sitting next to the door and walked out without a word to Derek, not really in the mood to be bothered.

Derek didn't think much of it seeing as Casey had irregular mood swings. He simply strolled past her and down the stairs, where Nora and his dad were having breakfast. One look at his stepmother's belly and he smiled knowing his new sibling was coming soon. Casey followed soon behind him; a smile grew on her lips as well.

"Good Morning Casey…Morning Derek." Nora's voice had taken a much more motherly tone since the pregnancy and everyone loved it things in the house was much more peaceful and Derek and Casey's fight weren't as violent now.

"Hey mom it's Monday, remember I do my community service hours at the hospital so I'll be home late." Casey took a piece of toast began to eat it plain. Derek was in the process of gulping down his personal carton of milk. The whole family had given up on him a while back and bought him his own carton of milk; Casey simply rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Oh well we can go together" Casey nearly choked on her toast at her mother's words; George patted her gently on the back. "Casey are you okay" her mother's voice sound alarmed but Casey brushed it off

"Yeah I'm fine, why are you coming with me?" Casey ignored the quizzical looks coming from her family members; she was more interested and desperate to know why.

"I have an appointment with my Doctor."

"Mom don't you go somewhere downtown for check-ups?" Casey asked as she bit once more into her toast.

"Yes but I have a new doctor now." Casey nodded and poured herself a glass of milk, picking the glass up she looked at her mother?

"Who is it?" she asked then began to drink her milk.

"Oh George what was his name…" Nora snapped her fingers as if that would help her remember. "Doctor…um Sterwick?" as the words left Nora's lips Casey found herself choking on the milk, since she refused to spit it out. George pat her on the back once more as she gasped and whizzed for air. Casey coughed violently, her mouth covered by her hand as she attempted to regain her breathing.

"Casey! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fi-ne" she coughed out as she stared at her mother. "Doctor Sterwick is it?" She asked quickly changing the subject but she felt Derek's eyes on her.

"Yes he was recommended to me by a collogue of mine, he says the man is a genius, studied two fields of medicine you know. I've already met him once, he's a real sweetheart."

"Really?" Casey wanted to kill someone but she knew lashing out at Derek unexpectedly would cause suspicion. She was going to kill that man when she had the chance, he probably did it on purpose and even if he didn't she was going to blame him for whatever caused her mother to meet with her Doctor. Her mother went on talking about how great her new Doctor was and all Casey could do was fantasize about killing the guy in the most painful way possible.

"Okay Nora we got to go." Derek's voice broke through Casey's thoughts making her look at him. She looked at the clock on the microwave and nearly choked again at the time it was.

"Oh My GOD! Mom I have to go!" she exclaimed as she jumped off her chair.

"Casey I'll pick you up today so we can leave together."

"Yeah okay mom!" with that she rushed out of the house with Derek starring at the spot she had been at only moments earlier, that girl never ceased to surprise him.

**8888888888888888888 **

**Okay I hope you like tell me what you think and if I should continue. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Jme**


	2. No Longer a Secret

**Summary: Life in the McDonald/Vinturi house is always an adventure, Marti is still curious, Edwin and Lizzie are still quirky, Derek is still the Jerk and Casey is still neurotic, but Casey has a secret that will change the course of her relationship with the one person she'd never expect to get help from. Can he save her before it's too late?**

**Warning: Mild Cursing, some graphic sexual content in later chapters. Several Inside Jokes.**

**Dedicated to: Michael (Tato) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

**88888888888888888888888888 **

"This is ridiculous" Casey groaned as she slammed the door to her locker rather harshly, causing the metals to resonate loudly throughout the halls of John Sparrow Thompson High School. Her long hair tied up in a ponytail; thankfully not being a menace today. Her frustration would probably cause her to rip her hair right out of her head that was if the Chemo didn't get to it first.

"I don't see the big deal Case." Emily spoke her words held concern seeing as she momentarily feared for her friend sanity. She had been going on and on all morning about her mother dragging her to the hospital to see some doctor and something else…Emily didn't normally pay attention unless she felt it was absolutely important, Casey tended to ramble off about random things.

"Em, How is this not a big deal?"

"Well because with you I'm not sure what a big deal is anymore." Emily's response was meant to be more of a thought than anything else, but it somehow made its way out of her lips and Casey heard it. Narrowing her eyes at her best friend, Casey wondered how she ever got along with this girl; then again she wondered how her mother ended up married to George many times too; not that she cared…Anymore.

Then again Emily was a very sweet girl although sometime she felt like wringing her neck, and she was pretty sure Emily had some of the same thoughts at times, but she loved the girl to death plus she had to remind her self that Emily was not aware of the situation at hand so of course it would be no big deal. With that thought in mind she calmed down a little, it was times like this that she wished she did tell someone, and perhaps it was time she did.

"Em…I need to tell you something" her tone of voice turned seriously cold and lowered a few octaves falling into a melancholy winter that suddenly surrounded the two girls. The playfulness on Emily's face disappeared so quickly that Casey had to wonder why she had yet to tell the person she had always trusted and been there for her.

Emily couldn't help but feel like something was about to go terribly wrong, the look in Casey's eyes was frighteningly sad and there was something in her eyes that let Emily there was so much more to her at that moment then met the eye. However for both Casey and Emily fate would have it that the truth 

would not be revealed yet, as Derek appeared from out of God only knows where and wrapped his arms around both of the girls shoulder's bringing them closer to him. His trade mark grin gracing his lips.

"Hello Ladies" his voice flowed out so smoothly that it was easy to see why Emily used to have such a huge crush on Derek way back when she was young and naïve, Casey however only found this to be one of Derek's most annoying features.

"What do _you_ want?" Her voice was stern and mildly annoyed but venom flowed from her like water.

"Casey I'm hurt what makes you think I would only talk to you because I want something," Casey cold stare made his grin wider "Okay so maybe there is something." Removing Derek's arm from her shoulder, she turned to him; eyes serious, lips pursed, she crossed her arms to make the effect more efficient.

"I say again, What. Do. You. Want."

"More like _where_ do I want?"

"Is this going to be one of those days where everything that comes out of your mouth will make no sense to me?"

"How is today different from any other day Case?" Emily spoke in a matter of fact tone, deciding that she too wanted to take part in this conversation even if the conversation was more like a down right argument waiting to explode.

"Good point" Casey said as she completely ignored Derek's existence and turned to Emily.

"No Not the Point at all" Derek interjected feeling just a tad bit irritated for some reason. It was at that moment that Emily wished she had never opened her mouth because the words that escaped Derek's and Casey's mouth was like a never ending pointless circle.

"So what is the point?" Casey asked turning back to Derek who by now seemed annoyed. Both faced each other, as if they were in a 'no blinking or you lose' contest.

"I am trying to get to the point."

"And what point would that be"

"The point I was trying to get too before Emily pointed out the point that she had a good point"

"So what point would you have to point out, it better be a good point!"

"It is a good point"

"So then just get to the damn point Derek"

"I'm trying to get to the point but you keep pointing out that I'm not getting to the point!" Casey and Derek's face were suddenly just a few inches away as their argument heated up, and Casey felt she was spinning around in circles when she was standing still, her heart raced rapidly in her chest.

"ENOUGH!" surprisingly the voice that shouted out wasn't Emily's at all. Sam stood somewhat dazzled before the three teens, Casey and Derek had to turn to their right to see him and Emily had had to lean to the side a little. Apparently Emily had more patience then she had realized and that was something to be proud of, she should be in the Guinness Book of World Records, registered under longest endurance of a ridiculous argument between two obnoxious step-siblings.

"Guys Sam's right." Emily broke the long awkward pause that took over them "Derek." She began; Sam closed his eyes already hearing it in his head, Casey stared at Emily.

"Don't say-" Casey began but Emily cut her off and finished her sentence.

"Get to the point" Casey closed her eyes, already about tired of the word '_point_', and by the looks of it so was Derek and obviously so was Sam, who did not look happy.

"……..It" she felt like grumbling and bitching but she kept quite, her thoughts of killing Derek brewing slowly in her mind.

"My point is I'm going with Casey and Nora to the hospital." Casey felt all train of thought stop, her heart kicked started quickly causing her to feel alarmed and light headed all at the same time, and that in itself wasn't a really good feeling. Her head turned towards Derek so quickly she swore she got whiplash.

Her entire being shook and for a moment she felt as the world beneath her spun and she felt completely disoriented. She almost reached out towards Derek for balance, but held it off. She felt tired all of the sudden, her body felt like it weighed a ton and she wanted to just drop at that moment but held it off knowing that it would lead to her in a hospital bed explaining the whole truth to her parents.

"Whatever….lets just meet here, ok" Casey decided she wasn't going to argue with Derek since her body was already acting weird early in the morning. The bell rang at that moment and although Derek, Sam and Emily thought it strange that Casey would let something go so quickly, they all let it go hoping not to ruin the once in a blue moon reaction.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Casey stared into the dark green eyes of Dr. Sterwick who had the biggest grin on face, in the back of her mind Casey knew that he had in someway planned this meeting with her mother on the oh so convenient day of the week that she went in for Chemotherapy . She didn't even smile; the sour look on her face was enough to let the doctor know she wasn't in the least way happy. They were currently in an Ultrasound room, or so Derek called it and frankly she wasn't interested in knowing the name of the room because that consisted of knowing a new part of this hated building

"You're entering your second trimester and from the looks of it everything is just fine." Dr. Sterwick's voice was as comforting as it had been and still was for Casey but now it was also having that affect on Nora and Derek; which meant one ridiculously annoying thing. Her mother would come back. As her mother sat up and pulled down her shirt, Dr. Sterwick began to write some stuff down.

"Do you recommend anything in particular doctor?" Nora asked as she got off the bed and walked with the two teens and the doctor back to his office.

"Not really, just continue what you've been doing so far." Nora smiled at his response but Sterwick noticed how anxious Casey was to get her family out of the hospital, her leg was shaking uncontrollably and her nails were already gone from all the chewing she did. He noticed that her step-brother had not stopped watching her reaction almost like he suspected something and in this case he wouldn't mind if someone in Casey's family would notice she was dying.

"That's great" Nora's response was somewhat absent minded, obviously she was much more preoccupied with her up coming child to notice the signals the doctor was throwing in her direction. It was probably the reason why he suddenly understood Casey on her decision to keep quiet.

Derek knew there was something going on beyond the brief meeting between Casey and this Doctor Sterwick, he knew it by the way Casey was fidgeting and the looks the Doctor occasionally gave his step-sister, almost like they were silently communicating about something that no one but the two of them knew, which frankly really worried him.

"Alright, here are some vitamins for you and come see me in about two months for your next check-up." Dr. Sterwick stated kindly, his smile was comforting and for a brief moment Casey had forgotten the reason she wanted to kill him. "So Casey you ready." Her heart stopped a moment and her eyes grew wide at the Doctor's words, she felt betrayed, she couldn't believe he just said that.

"Huh?"

"The Nurses in the third floor are waiting for your assistance with the patients; those hours don't just earn themselves you know" Casey sighed; she felt her eyes water a little, of course he wouldn't betray her like that. Smiling Casey sighed.

"Yeah… Mom I'll see you later." She stood and kissed her mother on the cheek, her heart was still beating rapidly, turning to Derek she smiled, and pat him gently on the arm before walking out of the room.

**888888888888888888888**

Casey winced slightly as the long needle penetrated her skin and traveled into her vain. Still so many months later she couldn't get used to the needle entering her body, maybe it had something to do with her fear of needles it had some medical term to it Dr. Sterwick had said it a month ago. She wrecked her mind the find the word in attempt to keep her mind busy.Trypanophobia that was the word, its the 

extreme and irrational fear of medical procedures involving injections or hypodermic needles which basically sucked for her because she was forever undergoing injections of some sort.

"Here honey this should help to keep you warm." Daley the thirty-four year old nurse said as she placed a heating pad on her arm, the medicine tended to get cold so to prevent it from making her arm cold she placed a heating pad on her arm. Casey smiled at Daley, she sat there waiting for Dr. Sterwick to come up and see her.

Her eyes casted out the window her mind obviously else where, she had completely lost track of time and let her mind wonder off to what she had just seen, her little brother who her mother and George had agreed to call Mitch. She could almost imagine what he would look like, small and pink with light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She smiled to herself softly, god she wanted to live long enough to see him.

However deep inside she knew it wasn't going to happen, she was going to die before he was even born, she felt it deep within herself, felt how quickly her body was deteriorating and how badly it was responding to the treatment. She knew all of the nurses and the Doctor were lying when they said everything was fine because everything felt wrong, horribly wrong. She actually wanted to know how long it would probably take before she would leave this life.

The more she thought it over the more she wasn't sure she was ever going to tell anyone, what was the use other than to bring them heartache and pains. She would stress out her mother and probably cause complications in her pregnancy which would make guilt swell inside her and pointed fingers would suddenly be looking at her. No she wasn't going to do that to her family, not until it was the absolute last day of her life.

Although it sometimes got lonely and frustrating that she had no one outside the hospitals to share her troubles with but she knew better than to talk, and to think she almost told Emily who would have most certainly told her family. No, she would not tell a soul, she couldn't; this was her burden, her curse, she did not need to give the weight of it to anyone else.

"Casey" the voice startled her and made her hairs stand on ends, turning away from the window and into the green eyes of Doctor Sterwick. A small smile formed on her lips as she got comfortable in the chair, sure there were other patients there but no one ever really got into big conversations they would rather think to themselves.

"Hey, did my mom leave okay?" she sounded breathless, like she had been running a mile or something, Dr. Sterwick took out his stethoscope and pressed it gently against Casey's chest, silently indicating her to breath in deeply.

"Yes, she was all excited to get home and tell your step father." he said gently, recognizing one of the symptoms she was currently having, yet Casey seemed perfect. "Your step brother seemed happy about his new coming sibling" Casey chuckled softly at that.

"Of course; Derek loves kids, I don't care what he says." The doctor nodded, he continued to listen to her heart.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Okay, occasional pain in the joints and I've got a couple of bruises out of no where."

"Well that normal, but nothing extreme right."

"No everything's great" she wanted to laugh, how great could something be when she was dying. Dr. Sterwick put his stethoscope away and smiled at her.

"Well you're responding to treatment rather well so everything should be fine." The stare she gave him in some sense let him know she knew that he wasn't telling the truth, which frankly made him feel guilty, sighing he took hold of her hands. "We're trying Casey." He whispered.

"I know…Me too."

"Maybe you should have the surgery." He suggested slowly for the umpteenth time, but the moment that look of panic crossed her face he knew the answer he heard every time he suggested the surgery.

"No" she said urgently causing him to sigh; he held her hand tighter and came closer to her.

"Casey you are dying." Casey exhaled sharply holding back tears she knew wanted to fall. She looked away from him but he lifted her face so that she could look into his eyes.

"I know you know the treatment is hardly working, your body is dying quickly yet at a slow pace, you don't have much left I know it and so do you." the tears fell from her eyes as that pain crossed her face which turned his heart.

"I don't want you to die; you are like one of my own daughters. Please you need that surgery." He pleaded with her; he meant what he said he loved her like she was his very own child.

"No." she cried, the tears were falling so quickly that they seemed like a never ending stream on her face, she took her hands out of his grasp and shook her head.

"Casey please"

"My family doesn't have the money for something like that, and I don't want to tell them."

"Case-"

"No." she sounded stern yet her tears kept falling, she broke his heart to see her like that. He would never want his children to suffer like she was or to keep something so big from him "My family is happy, I don't want to take it away from them." She whispered softly.

"Your death will kill them, it will kill your mother." He reasoned but she didn't hear him.

"My mother has a new baby on the way, what god takes from her, he will return with Mitch." She explained, suddenly exhausted she sighed. She felt her mind shutting down quickly and her eyes droop. He saw the fatigue that suddenly took over her and he let it go some.

"Just think about it." Casey nodded; he took hold of her hand once again "And Casey."

"Yeah"

"The birth of a new child doesn't take away the pain of losing a previous child." He said as he watched her drift off into sleep, her head slump slightly to the side, her breathing was even and her body relaxed. He watched her a moment, god only knew he wished he could do something for her.

"What's wrong with her?" Dr. Sterwick looked up at the sounded of the worried voice only to come face to face with Derek Venturi.

**88888888888888888Ten minutes earlier888888888888888888**

_Derek walked next to Nora who seemed as excited as he was as they made their way to the car, Nora happily rubbed her belly as she chatted away on the phone with his father. Derek himself couldn't help but smile he would never admit it but he loved kids._

"_Oh damn." Nora's voice caused Derek to jump into alarm mode, he stopped walking when she did and quickly turned to her wanting to know what was wrong with her. _

"_What! What is it?" the alarm and worry caused Nora to raise a brow at the uncharacteristic reaction that Derek had, chuckling she placed a hand on his shoulder and pretended for his sake she saw nothing_

"_I forgot I brought Casey something to eat, can you go give it to her?" _

"_That's it?" Nora nodded, sighing he scratched his head "Sure I guess." _

"_Great, come on it's in the car" they continued to walk towards the white Camry, when they got there Nora took out a pink lunch bag and handed it to him. "Go ahead and I'll meet you at the entrance so you don't walk all the way back." _

"_Ok" taking hold of the bag he walked away. He remembered the doctor had said she was on the third floor so when he entered the hospital he went straight for the elevator. Inside were a few nurses and an older man. Pressing the number three he waited patiently to get there._

_When the doors dinged open he stepped out and look around hopping to find Casey with some patient but he was no where to be found, walking to the receptionist he smiled._

"_Hi there how can I help you?" _

"_Uh yeah do you know where I can find Casey McDonald?" the Nurse of about maybe twenty-three years typed in Casey's name, Derek was about to tell her that she wasn't a patient when he nurse spoke again. _

"_Honey she's on the fifth floor in room 510, she should still be undergoing treatment." Derek was taken by surprise at her word, not really comprehending them._

"_No she's not a patient, she's suppose to be doing community service hours." _

"_Well I only have a Casey McDonald registered as a Cancer patient on the fifth floor, I have no one in the community service team named Casey I know I run it." Derek was speechless, a cancer patient._

"_Oh sorry I guess I'm in the wrong hospital, thanks anyways." The woman smiled warmly._

"_Its Okay, have a nice day." Derek smiled and turned away his mind still trying to register what he had been told but it seemed impossible. Walking back to the elevator he pressed the down button and waited for it to arrive. '__**How the hell is Casey registered under a cancer patient. No scratch that WHY the hell is she registered under a cancer patient? What the hell is going on'**__ the ding of the elevator arriving caused him to fall out of his daze stepping into the elevator he pressed five, for some reason tempted to investigated._

'_**it would explain a lot of things though' **__he argued silently as he watched the numbers go, when it reached five it dinged letting him know he had arrived, walking slowly his eyes looked for 510 and when he found it he felt his heart race incredibly fast._

"_Please don't be in here" he pleaded silently as he walked into the room full of people yet his eyes landed on Casey's crying face and the Doctor who held her hands, walking closer he heard their conversation_

"_Your death will kill them, it will kill your mother." Derek heard the doctor reason but Casey would have none of it, what was killing her!_

"_My mother has a new baby on the way, what god takes from her, he will return with Mitch." her explanation shocked him what was wrong with her, he saw her body suddenly slump and she sighed. She seemed tired the doctor spoke again._

"_Just think about it." Casey nodded; he watched as the Doctor took hold of her hand "And Casey." _

"_Yeah" her voice was distant almost like she wasn't there anymore _

"_The birth of a new child doesn't take away the pain of losing a previous child." When those words left the Doctors lips an alarm went off inside of him, he gripped the pink bag tighter and fear engulfed him as he came closer and asked worried for Casey's life._

"_What's wrong with her?"_

**888888888888888 Present 88888888888888888888**

Doctor Sterwick stood and look at Derek whose eyes never left Casey's sleeping form. He smiled gently god had sent an answer in some form, he had sent an answer or at least a person that Casey could share her anguish with.

"Derek…take a walk with me." taking hold of Derek's arm he walked out of the room with him and told him absolutely everything.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**So there's this chapter! Tell me what you think please!! REVIEW!! And I will update!**

**Thanks so much to those that reviewed!!**

**Jme **


	3. What About Now

**Summary: Life in the McDonald/Vinturi house is always an adventure, Marti is still curious, Edwin and Lizzie are still quirky, Derek is still the Jerk and Casey is still neurotic, but Casey has a secret that will change the course of her relationship with the one person she'd never expect to get help from. Can he save her before it's too late?**

**Warning: Mild Cursing, some graphic sexual content in later chapters. Several Inside Jokes.**

**Dedicated to: Michael (Tato) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

**-- **

The sound of the trees scratching against the bedroom window caused Derek to jump up from his resting place, his senses perked up; he had been on edge lately ever since he found out about Casey's disease. At first he had hoped that the Doctor had been joking around but deep down Derek knew the man wasn't playing around one bit. He began to notice the small signs on Casey that screamed cancer, the way she was steadily paling, the way she was steadily weakening, the sudden pains or lost of air, the intense fatigues and abnormal bruising.

He followed her to the hospital without her knowing, the Doctor had made him promise not to say a word until Casey was ready to speak out but to secretly be involved with everything. And he was, for the past two weeks he had his eye on Casey, silently caring for her. He remembered wishing Casey would disappear, he remembered wishing she would just leave and never return but never like this.

He hadn't realized how much he had come to care for his neurotic step-sister until the last few weeks. He ached inside knowing she wasn't going to be there much longer, knowing she wasn't going to bother him any longer or that he wouldn't be able to see her smile. He never thought that there would really be a moment where she would not longer be there with him.

Frustrated he threw the covers off of him and stood up. Sighing he walked out of his room, he stopped in front of Casey's room, suddenly having the urge to walk in and hold her tight, telling her he knew what was wrong with her, telling her he was there for her yet he kept walking and descended down the steps. He was in a daze when he stepped into the kitchen and didn't notice Casey sitting there with a cup of water in her hands.

She had gotten home around eleven no less than three hours ago, she was tired and somewhat disoriented, and she knew it wasn't the effect of the chemo but of something else, something that was there. She watched Derek silently; she watched as he opened the fridge and absent mindedly took out a carton of orange juice, his hands worked on autopilot opening the carton and lifting it to his lips.

Something was troubling him, she knew that from the look in his eyes, by the way his normal cocky and confident demeanor suddenly slumped and seemed tense. She also knew he would not say what was troubling him; he probably had not noticed her presence. Casey proved herself right when he turned to her, and looked at her but his eyes showed someone who was not even mentally there.

"Your current condition has nothing to do with what I told you this morning right?" her voice penetrated his thoughts, making him come crashing to earth so fast that he felt disoriented for a moment, confused even.

"Huh" it took Derek a moment to realize he wasn't alone and that his companion was the very person that had occupied his thoughts

"Yeah, thought as much." She said as she leaned further onto the marble table that seemed to suddenly hold many memories for Casey an example being the morning her mother announced her pregnancy. God things had become so different within the last three months; she had gone from a perfectly normal teenager to a sick one all in one blow.

"Casey?" Derek asked with disbelief in his voice causing Casey to arch a brow

"Yes that's my name. Don't tell me you've suddenly forgotten my existence?" she sat up with a grin on her face "Now I know who will miss me the least should I suddenly disappear" she joked as she got up from the chair and placed the cup in the sink, Derek was too startled to really answer.

"Night Derek" she whispered as she walked passed him. For Derek the world seemed to slow down his hand reached out to grab her put his finger went through her hair and she walked away without turning back. Derek stood there starring at his hand, she slipped away from him, and to him it was like he had been given a sign, a horrible one at that. Casey was slowly slipping away.

**--**

"Hello" Sam's voice called out playfully as he waved his hand frantically in front of Derek who seemed to be in a daze. "Earth to Derek, come In Derek do you copy?" Sam laughed he suddenly got the feeling that if he wanted to do something to Derek he could.

"Deeerrreeek" he called once more, deciding he wasn't going to be that mean to his friend who seemed troubled, now that he took a good look that is. "Hey man what is it?"

"Sam I never thought I'd tell you this but." Derek turned to Sam for the first time that morning "Your voice is really bothering me" Sam smiled at Derek who seemed like he was slowly coming back to normal.

"Good to have you back, thought I'd lost you there a moment"

"You did" Sam looked at Derek as those words left his mouth, he turned serious

"Man what is it?" Derek sighed, he hated not being able to tell anyone, but he knew it would be completely wrong to speak when Casey herself didn't even open her mouth for help. Sam's hands was suddenly on Derek's shoulder, he turned Derek to him and looked him right in the eyes.

"Derek…"

"Okay see that's something I so did not expect to see" Casey's voice caused both boys to stare at her, and when Derek realized that the position Sam accidently placed them in made it look like they were about to kiss, he jumped three meters in the air and far away from Sam.

"Why not Case, I always knew there was a hidden desire between Derek and Sam" Emily's voice rang in a joking manner, causing both girls to laugh and both boys to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"That's not what happened" Sam denied, turning beat red with embarrassment, he looked away from Casey who seemed to be grinning in his direction.

"Sam there's no point in denying it we saw it all" Emily continued, Derek stayed silent his eyes were on Casey who laugh merrily along with Emily. God it hurt to see her pretend the way she was, he knew what was wrong, so why couldn't he reach out and hold her? Why couldn't he protect her the way he wanted, the way he needed too?

He hadn't realized how deep in thought he was or how long he'd been staring at Casey until her hand touched his shoulder, completely startling him. She looked at him gently almost as if trying to search his soul to cure whatever caused the pain on his face.

Casey had the strangest feeling that Derek was looking at her in more ways than one. She almost asked him if there was something he wanted to tell her but she held it off, Sam seemed worried and she noticed Emily was getting there too. Casey smiled at him almost like she was telling him to put on a mask and shield that pain away.

"Derek we have to go to class" Her voice was soft and she almost gasped when Derek's hand clasped her wrist, he stared right into her eyes. For a moment time stopped; outside of the two of them nothing seemed so important, Casey felt it then like a rippling fire blazing in her. Her heart raced quickly and her head swam, somehow she hopped it was the illness.

Derek sighed, his grip on her hand loosened and he turned away, God he hated her for not speaking out. Stepping away from her, he walked to class without another word leaving behind two stunned friends and a very confused Casey. He couldn't deal with anything right now.

**--**

**Sorry it's short guys and sorry it took so long I have had a long month and exams are next week, anyways I hope you enjoy it!! REVIEW PLEASE**

**Jme**


	4. Girls Bathroom

**Summary: Life in the McDonald/Vinturi house is always an adventure, Marti is still curious, Edwin and Lizzie are still quirky, Derek is still the Jerk and Casey is still neurotic, but Casey has a secret that will change the course of her relationship with the one person she'd never expect to get help from. Can he save her before it's too late?**

**Warning: Mild Cursing, some graphic sexual content in later chapters. Several Inside Jokes.**

**Dedicated to: Michael (Tato) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

**-- **

Casey had to brace herself as the already nauseating taste of her stomach contents came flying out of her mouth and into the toilet of one of the stalls of her school toilet. She had been feeling horrible, the dizzy spells were driving her nuts and now, well it was lucky she even made it to the bathroom on time. Burping she felt a second round coming shortly.

"Casey, are you okay?" Emily's voice echoed loudly in Casey's ear. God she felt weak not that she wasn't already; but feeling it and knowing it are two very different things. Her hand gripped the side of the toilet tighter as her leaned over once more, the loud revolting sounds of her retching made Emily look away already imagining what was happening in there.

"No" Casey called out after a while, she gasped heavily as she lingered over the top of the toilet, wanting desperately to lay her head against it but too grossed out to do it. She stayed kneeled for a while longer before sitting down; she scooted back far enough so that her upper back and head rested on the closed faded blue doors of the stall.

She started coughing the moment she found a comfortable position. Her body quivered furiously as the coughs came out violently, her hand covered her mouth and she felt something warm and moist splash onto her hand. She waited until the coughs ceased before she looked at her hand, the metallic taste already invading her mouth, looking at her hands she held back a gasp.

They were covered in blood, dripping from her fingers its crimson color taunting her, the tears that rolled down her face was her way of screaming out. Casey knew Emily was waiting for her, but as she looked down, her white shirt covered in blood; she didn't dare open the door, what would she say to Emily? How would her best friend take the news of her disease?

"Casey, are you pregnant?" Emily's voice sounded so comical or perhaps it was the question itself that made Casey laugh out, her tears falling faster, she coughed again, the blood didn't come out this time and for that she was grateful.

"No Em." She said softly, her voice hoarse. Emily turned towards the closed door, her expression changed, she seemed relieved. This was good news.

"So you're just sick. I'll call your mom-"

"NO" Casey's voice echoed throughout the bathroom. Emily watched her feet stand up, she assumed Casey was facing the door because the shoes were facing her. "No don't call my mom" Casey said quietly, her head pressed against the door, her face down.

"Casey you're clearly sick, you need a doctor" Emily reasoned, beginning to get worried.

"No Emily" she said again only this time it was followed by a fit of coughs, Casey hand wasn't quick enough to catch the first bit of blood that came flying out of her mouth, she watched as it head for the ground and splashed onto Emily's white shoes. She could already see Emily's horror stricken face from the gasp that escaped her mouth, but all Casey could do was cough, and with each cough more blood came out.

"CASEY! What's going on? open the door!" Emily voice sounded terrified. Her cough subsided, but the blood now dripped from her face and hands, and Casey did nothing to stop it from hitting the ground.

"Emily don't call my mom" The first words that escaped Casey sent shivers down her best friend's spine. Emily had tears in her eyes, she didn't know why but this whole situation was scaring her.

"But Cas-"

"Em, listen to me." Casey's voice was strained; she pressed her spinning head on the door once again. "What I'm going to tell, you can't tell anyone. Not my mom, not your mom, not the counselor or teacher, No one Emily" Emily stood silent, she figured there was no way she would get out of this one, she might as well spill and besides she needed someone's help.

Casey gasped, she felt like she was floating, her hand reached out and grabbed the top of the door; Emily looked out and nearly screamed, Casey's finger's were covered in blood. Casey rested her head on her arm; she was shivering cold and sweating.

"I'm sick" she stated simply.

"I can see that Casey, that's why I need to-"

"No Emily you aren't listening to me!" Casey interrupted, hear tears felt heavy as they fell, her voice cracked "I'm sick Emily" Casey didn't know how but she saw one of Emily's tears hit the ground and she knew that her friend figured out what kind of sick she meant.

"Wha-wha" Emily couldn't speak, her tears were falling down too quickly, but Casey knew what her question was.

"Acute lymphoblastic leukemia, I found out three months ago." She whispered "I haven't told anyone, you're the first" she said, her hand unlocked the door, she kept it close, still afraid to face her friend.

"Casey how long?" Emily whispered

"A year tops." Her answer was quick and hit hard. "Don't tell my mom." She repeated.

"Why?"

"I don't want her to suffer" Casey opened the door then and Emily nearly cried out in pain when she saw the blood on Casey's face, it scared her. It covered her lips, her cheeks and chin, it was on her clothes and hands. Emily pulled her body towards her, she held her friend tightly crying silently as she let the news settle in.

"I won't tell anyone." Casey smiled and held her friend; the blood coming onto Emily's clothes but neither really cared. They stayed like that a moment longer, when Casey pulled away from Emily she smiled, looking at herself in the mirror, sighed, walking to the sink she turned the faucet and began to wash her face, she some soap on her hands and scrubbed her face.

What now she wondered, how would telling Emily really help? She was trying to avoid her friends and family the pain but now the thrust it onto her best friend. '_Everything is going to be okay_', she thought, '_everything had to be okay'_.

"Casey! Are you okay!" Emily's voice rang from behind the bathroom stall. It took Casey a second to realize the scene that had just played had passed like a quick movie in her mind which almost made it real. In reality she had never told Emily anything. Sighing she leaned again the door.

"Yeah Emily I'm fine." She said softly, her hands still covered in blood, closing her eyes she attempted to hold in the tears. She felt a horrible compression at her heart and it had nothing to do with the cancer and more to do with the desperate need to reach out and not being able too. Casey looked down at her white shirt, red drops and trails everywhere, exhaling sharply she spoke her voice hoarse from all the coughing.

"Emily, I-uh-Can, you go get the pink shirt out of my locker please?" They stayed silent a moment longer. "I hurt my self when I ran into the bathroom; I have blood all over my shirt"

"Hurt?! Is it bad?" Emily asked worried, her hand on the door as if by doing this the door will open for her and grant her access to Casey.

"No its just a scratch bit it bleed a lot"

"You sure?"

"Yeah Em, just please go get my shirt." Emily smiled from behind the door; she muttered a quick agreement and was out the door in seconds. Casey stood inside the stall a moment longer, not sure if her friend was really gone or if she was ready to face that solitude again.

She walked to the sink, her eyes studying her face. Pale; it was so pale that the dark circle under her eyes from lack of sleep seemed like bruises from a fight, actually they were bruises, but not from a fight. Her lips were the only thing that had color, stained in a dark crimson red.

Had she been a vampire, she mused, the color and texture of her lips would have been all too inviting and tempting. She had to get used to the look, the aspect of the living dead because that's what she was the dead among the living.

Turning on the faucet she gathered soap from the wall in her hand, rubbing the liquid until its soapy suds filled her small petite hands. Closing her eyes she rubbed the soap on her face. Scratching and rubbing off every bit of blood from her self. The water was cold, freezing even, but she figured it was another factor awakening her from La La Land. She splashed the water against her skin.

She never realized just how amazing water felt. It was like a disturbing bouquet made of snow flowers. Beautiful and pure, constructed of snow and so easily within reach but when touched it faded away falling from your grasp and running into the paradise so far yet close to your reach. Water was such a factor. You could see it, even taste it, but when you touched it, it was only a matter of time before it escaped from your hands and flowed away. Just like time.

She splashed her face once more, but this time she didn't move, enjoying the feel of the water as it ran smoothly down her face, moistening her lips and bringing a life like glow to her face. If this was a porno, she joke silently, then some really hot guy would have pounced her by now and she would be covered in more than just water. She stifled her laughter after that thought, which caused her to cough again, only this time the blood from her lips fell into the sink.

Exhaling she reached for a paper towel, her eyes still closed, refusing to see the new blood on her face. Taking the paper towel, she wiped her face, the opened her eyes as it reached her mouth and she wished she hadn't. Her hand gripping the sheet to her lips, but the blood seep through, but the blood wasn't what frightened her. It was the pair of dark brown eyes that stared at her from the mirror.

Casey couldn't budge, her body had froze, _why was he here_, was all her mind could scream, terrified of his reflection. She closed her eyes. Shut them tightly and repeated over and over in her mind that he wasn't there but when she opened her eyes once more he was closer. Turning around she came face to face with him, his eyes starring right into her frightening blue orbs.

"Wha-What are _you_ doing here?" He didn't speak, he just stared at her. He wore an expression Casey never in her life thought she'd see on his face, Anger, Concern and even Pain. Her breathing hitched suddenly, and like an asthma patient out of breath she began to drown.

"Casey calm down" his voice was frantic in a calm way, his hands reached out, gripping her shoulders tightly in a gentle way. He held her, breathing with her as if teaching her to breath. "Listen to me. I called Doctor Sterwick; he said to take you to his office."

She was flabbergasted, what did he know, and what did Derek Venturi know about Doctor Sterwick? And why did it sound like he knew more than she would have liked anyone to know.

"What are you talking about Derek?" she tried playing dumb but the fury that suddenly occupied his eyes frightened her.

"This isn't the time to play stupid Casey" he growled, his grip tightening on her arms. "I told Emily to give me the shirt and to tell your teacher I'm taking you home." He said harshly.

"Why?"

"Because we don't want Emily to know I'm taking you to the hospital because your symptoms are getting worse." Casey's heart stopped at his words.

"Derek I don-"

"Save it Casey. I know everything." He said letting her go and tossing the pink blouse to her. Casey caught it, she however didn't move. Derek turned away from her. "I found out three weeks ago."

"H-how" her voice cracked and the tears fell. As to why she cried, even she didn't know.

"It was the day Nora went for a check-up. I went back to leave you some food so you can have dinner during your community hour break" he scoffed "Some community service. I went looking for you only to have some receptionist tell me you were a cancer patient" he whispered. Casey's tears fell and she was suddenly filled with Fear.

"Do you know what I felt when I walked into the room you were in to find you hooked to a tube receiving Chemotherapy? I almost didn't believe it. But I had too" Casey looked down. Her hands trembled slightly. His back stayed to her, and the silence that engulfed them was a mixture of anger and terror.

"Derek…"

"I know Casey…" he said, turning to her. The bloody shirt in her hands, the pink one on her body. "Don't tell Nora." Sighing he turned away from her. "Lets go" Casey nodded and with that the start of a new war between them.

**-- **

**Sorry for the delay you guys I had writers block but I'm back now, expect the next chapter soon. Oh I hope you like the twist in this chapter :P**

**JME**


	5. Time

**Summary: Life in the McDonald/Vinturi house is always an adventure, Marti is still curious, Edwin and Lizzie are still quirky, Derek is still the Jerk and Casey is still neurotic, but Casey has a secret that will change the course of her relationship with the one person she'd never expect to get help from. Can he save her before it's too late?  
**

**Warning: Mild Cursing, some graphic sexual content in later chapters. Several inside Jokes.  
**

**Dedicated to: Michael (Tato)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

(Got it fixed thanks to my wonderful friend)

--

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

_**Annoying………**_

_**Irritating…………….**_

_**Unbearable……………..**_

_**Irksome……………………….**_

_**Pesky…………………………………**_

_**Pestiferous…………..**_

_**Pestilential………**_

_**Troublesome……**_

_**Vexatious…………….**_

_**Bothersome…………**_

What other word…

She could not think of another.

All she knew was that the clock on that infernal wall was about to drive her off the deep end. Ticking away endlessly as if signifying another second has gone by and she was closer to her death.

Of course such superfluous thoughts would invade her mind at such a time. She was giving that clock more credit and attention than it deserved. Didn't she watch that movie with Jim Carey the other day? He had said something like time is just numbers with meaning attached to it. So was she giving those numbers an overbearing amount of meaning? Perhaps, but then again who in her state wouldn't.

She herself was always saying how the whole I'm getting weaker over time is a physiological thing. Suddenly she had turned into a physiological I'm getting weaker, giving numbers meaning, type of person. Why did she even start thinking about this again…She couldn't remember, probably had something to do with Derek talking with Dr. Sterwick.

How long had they been there again, when had they arrived? Surely she was missing something but as to what it was she was not sure but one thing was for sure…she was annoyed; and the fact that her doctor and Derek were engaged in a serious conversation is what irritated her the most.

"ENOUGH!" as the words left her mouth Derek and Dr. Sterwick turned to look at her. She bit her lip then, that was supposed to be a thought no a shouted word…was she that irritated? She chuckled slightly, her hand trembled and it took her a moment to speak.

"Sorry, its just all of this" she stood up and turned away from the two men "is way too much for me to handle in one day" Casey sighed and crossed her arms, the cold of the room settling in her arms, making her hair stand up slightly.

Derek watched her from his chair slightly entertained by her reaction, but then again Derek has always been entertained by Casey being flustered. However he noticed that her shoulders were no longer stressed and her face seemed more relaxed, sure she was annoyed but relaxed.

They had taken a cab from school to the hospital, the whole ride, he recalled; was silent. Casey too terrified to speak, Derek too angry to say anything. Once they stepped into Dr. Sterwick's office the mood seemed to lighten on Casey's behalf letting the conversation flow between the doctor and Derek.

"I thought you could handle anything Casey." Derek shot suddenly causing her to turn around and glare him down to the point that he felt the little knifes probing at him.

"Yeah well, you thought wrong." She inhaled somewhat sharply, feeling her head spin slightly at the sudden change of emotions. Doctor Sterwick stood before Derek even had a chance to think of helping. He led Casey back to her chair and pressed his stethoscope to her heart. Her breathing was shallow.

"Casey…" he began but she cut him off.

"If this has anything what so ever to do with the surgery; I've already said no" she stated quickly, her determination still did not leave her after so many blows. Derek could only stare in awe at his step-sister, seemingly strong she was but he knew that she was weaker than she appeared.

"Actually Casey, I want to slow down the Chemo…"Dr. Sterwick looked at her unsure of her reaction. She stared at him, gulping down some of her own salvia in attempt to moisten her dry throat. She felt her eyes droop some and she had more difficulty breathing.

"You try run-"Casey exhaled in a long and loud sharp breath "you want run by me..." she couldn't form the words correctly, her mind was in a haze, Unstable and unclear. "You want to try running that by me again?" She finally stated, opening her very heavy eyes. Doctor Sterwick placed his hand on her arm in attempt to calm her down; his eyes were sincere and gentle.

"Casey you've presented symptoms of Hepatotoxicity" he said softly. Derek sat at the edge of his seat, as if this would help him understand the medical term more clearly.

"Come again?" Casey asked hoarsely

"Hepatotoxicity is chemical-driven liver damage."

"Okay still doesn't answer my question clearly." Casey said quickly, not fully capable of understanding what he was saying.

"Basically, the toxins of the Chemo is affecting your liver, you can kind of place it as liver damage; Explains the fatigue, the hemorrhaging."

"So basically the Chemo's screwing me up instead of helping" Casey stated simply which made Derek hold back a chuckle and won a smile from the handsome Doctor.

"Exactly"

"Wonderful another check in the book of God screwing with Casey McDonald, honestly things can't get worse."

"Well…." Dr. Sterwick began slowly

"What?" groaned Casey as she let her head fall back.

"We've detected a lot of copper being retained in your liver as well." Derek sat up straight at that, no offense to the good doctor and all but that sounded a little fishy, he had a feeling he was going to ask Casey to undergo more testing.

"Casey I'd like to test you once again, to make sure nothing new had suddenly popped up." Doctor Sterwick said reassuringly. Derek simply heard the 'bingo' in his head at being correct. Casey seemed exhausted darker circles formed under her now reddening eyes.

"Sure…Whatever makes you happy." She said softly, her voice extremely hoarse "But tomorrow, first I want to go home and sleep." She demanded something in her begged more than anything. Derek took that as his cue to stand up. On instinct he cradled Casey in his arms, she already finding refuge there and dozing off. Doctor Sterwick went to protest but Derek beat him to the punch.

"Tomorrow Doctor; she's had a tiring day already" Nodding he let the two teens walk out. Derek holding Casey close to him as she slumbered some what peacefully, wheezing occasionally at the little amount of air her body was in taking.

--  
Have you ever woken and wondered how the hell you woke up in the place you were when you clearly fell asleep some place else? And then have you tried to conjure memories that no matter how many times you call for them they never seem to appear no matter how desperate you are for an answer to your current situation. Which then leave you wondering, did someone bring me and if so who? Or did I walk here and if so when and how and was I that sleepy? Yeah its those moments of total loose of control that give you those two second panic moments that in turn completely mess up your day.

Casey McDonald was currently placed in this situation, because clearly the room she had awoken in was not hers. She looked around trying to identify the room and thankfully there was something that she familiarized with. The huge poster of a Victoria Secret model hanging on the wall, as to which model it was Casey didn't know or care, all she cared about was the fact that she was in Derek's room. Speaking of which, he wasn't there.

She sat up slowly causing her head to spin slightly, although the effect was nothing new to her. Exhaling sharply she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples carefully, easing away the oncoming headache. She didn't hear Derek come in, didn't notice when he placed a plate of food on his computer table or when he sat down next to her. In fact she had not been aware of him until his hand made contact with her forehead completely startling her.

She jumped slightly, feeling his warmth was completely overwhelming. Her eyes locked with his for an instance and she felt her heart kick start, she wasn't sure if was because he suddenly looked charming or if it was her body telling her something was once again wrong. She tried to speak but found she couldn't, her mouth dried up so quickly that it knocked the wind out of her.

"Casey…" Derek's voice sounded so distant, he whispered her name in a comforting manner. "It's okay." He continued, his hand had returned to his side, tears fell from her eyes and she had to use all she had to control her facial expression.

"I know, I'm not the person you would have wanted to share this with" he said softly, his eyes held so much compassion that it scared her. He took hold of her hands; his thumbs gently caressed the top of her hand. His fingers were so tender, so soft, and so warm. A small whimper escaped her; the tears glided down the side of her face ever so gracefully.

She saw Derek's tears well up, she saw him look away in attempt to keep the tears inside of his eyes, saw his jaw clench and his nostrils flare. She could feel it all the pain inside of him, could taste his sadness on her dry tongue, she could smell his fear; it was so sweet, so relaxing. Casey knew then she wasn't the only one who felt fear for what was about to come.

They came down despite his effort; they fell from his eyes like raindrops slid down a window on a stormy night. Tormented she felt, having had placed such a heavy burden on Derek.

She exhaled softly, her hand gripping his tighter. He went to speak but she didn't let him, pulling his body towards her and allowing his body to fall against her own. Her arms wrapped around his upper torso tightly holding him to her, her chin resting on his shoulder. It was silent for a moment, and then she could see his face resting on her shoulder contorted attempting to stay calm but his arms wrapped around her wait and his hands gripped tightly at her shirt, she felt his body tremble, saw him struggle, heard the small sounds of pain that escaped him then finally felt him release it all and heard him silently cry.

His tears fell onto her shirt, one by one at first then they just streamed down his face; he pulled her closer and held her tighter. Trembling like a child in her arms and all she could do was gently rubbing his back as she too cried; a sad smile graced her face.

"It's okay to cry Derek" she said, her voice was soothing to him; she could almost feel his fingers dig into her back. "It's okay to feel scared" her voice cracked slightly "It makes us human." She exhaled, making herself more comfortable against him. She lost her cool then, gripping him tightly.

"I'm so scared Derek" she cried harder, she felt him cry with her "I don't want to die alone" she sobbed, her body shook against his. It was his turn to comfort her. Sure he loved pulling Casey's leg, loved to see her get frustrated, and loved her cockiness and her never ending neurotic problems. He had come to terms that he tolerated and even accepted his sister. So why did this suddenly happen? Why when everything was finally going so smoothly? Why when he realized he liked having Casey around?

"You're not going to die Casey" he whispered, feeling himself calm down, "You aren't alone either." He inhaled sharply "I'm here with you."

"You?" she chuckled, he sensed her humor, her attempt to brightened the darkness around them.

"I'm not perfect Casey." He began, holding her still; his eyes looking down to the bed. "I love to see you fret. I never know how to express how I feel, I like having a corrupted sense of control over Edwin, Lizzie and even you." Casey laughed lightly at this.

"I'm not ideal. We never get along, and when we do it scares people." Casey laughed again; a small smile graced Derek's lips.

"You love to outsmart me, I love to prank you. The bickering is always endless, there isn't a day I don't want to see you frustrated like there isn't a day you don't want to see me get punished for the things I can get away with." Casey felt him pull away, her eyes suddenly meet his and the tears once again fell silently from her eyes.

"But I'm not letting you do this alone. Whatever it takes I'm with you. Sure we won't agree on certain things but we'll pull through" Casey laughed.

"Why do I feel like you're proposing?" Derek chuckled at that; his hand reached out and wiped away her tears.

"Because it all sounds as cheesy, as something that you'd see in a Drama or read in a tragic romance novel."

"Sad but true" Derek smiled at her. He wanted to so much to say more than that, he wanted to tell her that he had suddenly realized he couldn't live without her, that he needed her to live so that they can be together, that he needed her alive to love and cherish her, he wanted to say because in some way he was proposing to her; but he couldn't say it.

"I'll stand by you Casey" he said. She sighed and stood from the bed, turned away wiped away the tears, and then turned back to him with a smile. She suddenly remembered the red lacey thong she had found in her room that morning.

"The next time I find some girl's underwear in my room…I'll kill you" she said however the usual venom was gone and the smile was still on her face. Derek scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"I have no idea what you speak of" he responded as innocently was possible. Rolling her eyes she walked to the door she stopped with her hand on the handle.

"Thank You" she whispered not turning to see him.

"Yeah, Yeah." She opened the door and right before she stepped out he said "Oh we have an appointment tomorrow" and with that she closed the door behind her and walked into her room, the sad smile still on her face; she had still to tell Derek of her decision, but that was something for another day.

**--  
**

**Okay people I know it took a little bit but hey REVIEWS! Motivate me LOl no seriously though it took a while because of the research and all…but expect the next chapter soon PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Love ya'll**


	6. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary: Life in the McDonald/Vinturi house is always an adventure, Marti is still curious, Edwin and Lizzie are still quirky, Derek is still the Jerk and Casey is still neurotic, but Casey has a secret that will change the course of her relationship with the one person she'd never expect to get help from. Can he save her before it's too late?**

**Warning: Mild Cursing, some graphic sexual content in later chapters. Several inside Jokes.**

**Dedicated to: Michael (Tato) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

**-- **

_Is this the real life?_

She hated to admit it but yes, it was the real life, it was as real as it would ever get for her

_Is this just fantasy?_

No a fantasy would consist of her being eighty years old and as healthy as a horse.

_Caught in a landslide,_

More like caught in an avalanche

_No escape from reality_

He was right; no matter what she did there was no escaping the inevitable truth of her illness.

_Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,_

Why did she need to open her eyes, could she not just stay in her blissful dream state where everything was absolutely going perfectly for her?

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

She was a girl…oi!

_Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low,_

Okay that man officially stopped making sense to her…

_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me_

"Shut up Freddie" she mumbled, her hand reached out to turn off her I-home when her hand jerked causing her to miss the off button. "What the-"

_Mama just killed a man….._

Casey sat up, finally regaining control of her movements and shutting off her alarm clock. She sat silent for a moment…it happened again. She needed to get up; she had a doctor's appointment today.

--

He'd thought it in the heat of the moment….he had wanted to comfort her so he thought he loved her. Yeah, I mean come on! It was Casey he was talking about here what could possibly be attractive about Casey McDonald, NOTHING! Absolutely nothing.

He was just thinking weird thoughts in the heat of the moment, he had felt so bad that she was dying and possibly never going to fall in love and get married that he said those stupid things to himself, yeah it was to help him get into the weepy mood yesterday.

"Yeah! I don't love her" he said proudly as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had been up for hours and he was ready to take Casey to the doctors

"I'm so glad you don't love her." Derek jumped at Casey's sarcastic tone of voice, he looked at her. She stood straight wearing her long sweat pants and tang top as Pj's. "But I'd be gladder if you let _me_ occupy the bathroom."

"What?" he asked too mesmerized by her to really think of a smart response. Rolling her eyes and taking hold of his hand, she yanked him out of the bathroom.

"In other words dear brother" she said with a sweet and innocent smile "GET OUT!" she slammed the door in his face, the color rising in his cheeks at suddenly realizing she had got the best of him, he'd get her back.

"Moron" she muttered as she set her personal hygiene bag on the sink. She opened the small pink bag, yawning in the process. She rubbed her eyes forcing the sands of sleep away. Taking out her tooth brush with one hand and taking hold of the toothpaste in the other; she covered the brush with toothpaste, turned on the faucet, she brought the toothbrush down, slightly moistening the paste, brought the brush to her mouth and…

_Tink_

The soft sound of the toothbrush falling into the sink surprised her, looking down she saw the pink brush abandoned, water splashing on it. She looked at her hand, finding it was still positioned as if she held the toothbrush. Scoffing slightly, she gave her hand a shake, convinced that she was still tired. Reaching down she took hold of the toothbrush, gripped it tightly, and brought it back to her mouth and…

_Tink_

She looked down astonished; there it was again, the pink brush had made contact with the marble sink. She didn't understand why she kept dropping the brush, looking at her hand she found it was still positioned as if she was holding the brush. Her fingers suddenly began to spasm, startling her when her fingers began to move frantically up and down without command and then it suddenly stopped.

All she could do was stare at her fingers astounded, bringing her hand to her chest and holding it there. The water ran sturdy from the faucet, she could hear it thundering in her ears just like she could hear her rampaging heart, roaring away, frightened.

"Wha-"she couldn't form the words, to shaken by the action, her mouth dried up and she stopped breathing, more out of stupor than the illness itself.

"Woman open the bathroom door or I'm breaking it down" Derek's voice completely shook her, terrified that he'd see how scared she was she picked up the tooth brush, shoved it in her mouth and opened the door, a bored almost cocky look on her face.

"May I help you?" she asked, while holding the brush to the left side to her mouth, annoyance dripping from her voice like venom.

"I left my watch in here."

"And you couldn't wait thirty minutes?"

"Thir-" Derek sounded out of breath at her response; he starred at her as if she had grown another head. "Are you listening to yourself?"

"Yes I am" she said…an awkward almost sarcastic silence followed

"And…" Derek broke the ice feeling as if he was the pun in some crappy parody

"And I sound beautiful; no wonder I'm a good singer." Rolling his eyes at her response, he leaned over and took his Rolex from the sink.

"You're sick you know that..."

"Yes…I do" her voice was dripping in sarcasm. She shut the door before Derek had a chance to process what he had said. Once the meaning of his words hit him, he cursed. He went to knock on the door, to say he was sorry but he stopped…

She didn't have any more surprises once she shut the door, finally being able to brush her teeth and do her daily bathroom things. Taking a shower, brushing the hair, washing her face with acid…ahem….Clean and Clear or was it Clear and Clean…wait wasn't the and an 'N'…she forgot, but whatever at least she was finishing things.

--

"Can I have some chocolate milk Smerek?" Marty's voice made Casey smile as she walked into the kitchen. Her entire family was there. George was leaning against the counter eating a jelly filled donut, her mother sat contently next to Lizzie who was engrossed in some conversation with Edwin. Marty sat between Derek and Her mother, but Derek was now getting up to serve the _'princess_' some cocoa.

"Casey can you take me to the Library later…Nora said you weren't doing anything in the afternoon." Marty was around seven now, her eyes were big and full of life and all Casey could do was surrender to her will and agree. Casey began to walk towards Marty.

"Sure Mar-" She never finished her sentence, half way through her walk she completely lost the feeling in her legs and fell down. She fell as if she had slipped on water, as if her patterns had been disturbed, her hand reached out attempting to grab a hold of something as her legs and butt collided with the ground, but her hands failed her again.

She felt completely disoriented, the sounds around her were distorted and her vision was spinning. In fact it felt like she was a puppet whose strings had been cut, preventing her from moving. It took her a few seconds to regain control, a few seconds to sustain the rest of her body from turning into Jell-o, a few seconds of complete darkness that did not escape Derek's eyes.

"Whoa, Casey!" George was next to her in a flash and his hand was the first thing Casey made contact with and thankfully able to grip onto, after her fall. "You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Huh?" her mind went blank but she answered back as quickly as possible "Yeah!" she smiled "Yeah I probably just slipped on something, no big deal" she explained away. Lizzie and Edwin stared at her from their seats on the table, Nora leaned over watching. Marty was back in La La Land and Derek…he was concerned.

George helped her up, failing to notice the effort that Casey had to put in using her legs seeing as she couldn't even feel them properly, helping her to a seat Casey smiled, avoiding Derek's gaze as he came closer, placing a tall glass of cold cocoa next to Marty.

"Uh…" there went her thoughts again…what was she trying to say again.

"Sorry Marty Casey can't" Derek spoke, catching Casey's attention as well as everyone else.

"Why not?" Marty clearly distressed asked urgently. Casey smiled, god she was going to miss that little girl…but would Marty miss her?

"Because…Casey has to pull some extra community service hours at the Hospital..she's actually late…And I'm taking her" he improvised quickly.

"Mom can't you take her?"Nora smiled at Casey and succumbed to Marty's wishes. Casey silently got up, took her bag and walked out of the Kitchen with Derek following close behind.

"Edwin…You saw it right?"Lizzie whispered trying to not alert her parents. She had been watching Casey from the moment she had entered, and she knew and was damned sure her sister had not slipped on anything.

"Yeah…I did"

**-- **

**I know its short but I have a lot of stuff going on….I hope you enjoy this chapter!! REVIEW PLEASE**

**Jme**


	7. Time Bomb

**Okay so I have never done a life with Derek ****fic**** so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Summary: Life in the McDonald/Vinturi house is always an adventure, Marti is still curious, Edwin and Lizzie are still quirky, Derek is still the Jerk and Casey is still neurotic, but Casey has a secret that will change the course of her relationship with the one person she'd never expect to get help from. Can he save her before it's too late?**

**Warning: Mild Cursing, some graphic sexual content in later chapters. Several ****Inside**** Jokes.**

**Dedicated to: Michael (Tato) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

--

Casey closed her eyes, wincing slightly as the small needle broke through her skin and dug into her vain. The small glass tube sucking in blood; that would be used for some test that wanted to do; If Casey was at all honest with her self she wasn't concerned over the testing or examinations. Her mind was too preoccupied with what had happened early that morning.

She figured it was nothing too bad; she had managed to play it off as well as possible, as well as getting a little help from Derek who saved her from making the already bad situation worse. What she didn't understand was how she lost her control in such an enormous way, her body had never had such a violent reaction before and now it was like her control just vanished.

She was scared now, terrified actually. The look on her mother's face was something she just could not forget, the concern and worry in her eyes had chills running up and down her spine. She closed her eyes and sighed, the last thing she needed right now was someone other than Derek finding out that she was dying. She opened her eyes as she felt the needle being pulled out, a small Band-Aid was place d on the small wound to prevent any more bleeding.

The nurse smiled at her but said nothing, partially because the nurses in the cancer department knew that sometimes silence spoke louder than words. Casey watched her walk away as she was left in the room, Derek walked in seconds after the woman left. His eyes were on her, watching her carefully. He seemed troubled, perhaps he was still attempting to figure out what had happened earlier that morning, he sat down on the chair next to Casey's bed, he remained silent letting the silence that settled between them turn into tension.

Casey settled into the bed, resting her head on the pillow yet her eyes remained on her step-brother. If she had taken the time to see him before she'd have noticed how handsome he was. His eyes were a dusky brown with mixtures of hazel here and there, his hair was a messy silk that curled rebelliously around his face, and his mouth was pink and luscious. Her eyes moved further towards his body and to his chest that was well built, his stomach was rock hard, his hands were slim and his fingers long yet there was a tenderness to them, a gentle touch that Casey had been witness too. She watched as his fingers slowly traced his lips, both hands tangled within each other but moving in a slow rhythm around his lips. Surprisingly Casey found her self wishing she was his fingers.

Derek's lips to Casey seemed so soft and inviting. Bringing her fingers to her own lips she sighed, the rough skin that formed her lips disappointed her. Of course she wouldn't feel or look like Derek who seemed so full of life, no she was a dying corpse, what life could she possibly have? Closing her eyes she exhaled, letting her mind go absolutely dark and sleep take her over.

-------

"Casey"

The sound of her name had Casey waking up somewhat startled, her heart was racing furiously and her breathing was labored. Her vision was blurred and she felt disoriented. The hands that shook her gently brought great warmth to her. Her hand reached out and grasped onto the hand that awoke her. When she managed to focus her vision Derek came into view, his face was so welcoming.

"Derek" she whispered softly, her grip on his hand tightened. "Where am I?" She asked momentarily forgetting where she was and how she had gotten there.

"The hospital Case..." he answered in a soft voice, his hand came and rested on her back as he helped her sit up. Nausea hit Casey first, knocking the little wind in her out of her body and filling her with discomfort and vertigo. She felt her abdominal muscles undergo a few rounds of coordinated contractions together with the diaphragm, and then she felt as the content in her stomach quickly rose; the acid burning its way up and she could already taste it in her mouth.

"Bathroom" she managed to say before the contents reached her mouth. She had to use her hands to help keep her mouth close. Derek quickly helped her off the bed and rushed her into the bathroom, the moment she reached the toilet she fell to her knees and her face went into the bowl first as her mouth released the chunks of food that came flying out of her mouth and into the toilet.

All Derek could do at that point was gently caress her back, soothing her the best her could, but for every few seconds Casey had to breathe, seconds more were added to another fit of vomiting. He heard a Nurse come in and before he had time to react he was shooed out of the bathroom and the door was slammed in his face; the already helpless feeling growing stronger. Exhaling rather loudly he moved away from the door, frustrated with not being able to do anything for Casey.

The door opened once more and Dr. Sterwick stepped inside, he seemed rather puzzled with Casey absence, he looked at Derek who looked at the bathroom's shut door and the good doctors instantly knew where his patient had gone. Silence settled itself once again, the only sound that was heard was Casey emptying her stomach. The minutes grew longer and the silence ever more uncomfortable, Derek found that his discomfort didn't disappear until the bathroom door opened and a very pale and shivering Casey was escorted back to the bed by the Nurse.

She seemed so fragile to him and he could finally see that the strong and willful Casey was now buried under the seemingly lifeless girl before him, the dark circles on her eyes didn't help her appearance any. Dr. Sterwick watched Derek; he smiled sadly at himself as he saw the disbelief in the young boy's eyes, Casey was finally showing signs of deterioration and it was shocking to Derek.

"Casey" Dr. Sterwick's voice was gentle; he came closer to her as the Nurse tucked her in. "Casey hold this for me" His hand held a pen and Casey; although confused, took hold of it. Casey stretched out her hand and went to get a hold of the pen but found she couldn't close her hand, as hard as she tried her hand would not move, when her fingers began to spasm once more she got scared. Dr. Sterwick sighed softly and put the pen down.

"I was hoping I was wrong" he whispered as he took a seat on Casey's bed. Derek watched silently holding his breath hoping that whatever was about to leave the good doctors lips was not bad news, but fate would have it that Derek would not get his wish.

"What? What is it?" Casey asked softly, she felt weak and faint.

"Casey you have a rare illness that's called Wilson's disease." His eye never left hers; he saw the momentary darkness as she processed the situation. It took her a moment to answer him and when she did speak she sounded as if she was in a daze.

"So…I don't have leukemia?"

"No Casey you have leukemia, but you also have Wilson's Disease." Derek exhaled sharply as he also processed the information the good doctor was giving, the glazed look in Casey's eyes had Derek wishing he could take her discomfort away.

"Wha-" Casey closed her eyes, a tear falling silently "What is..uh…Wilson's Disease?"

"Wilson's Disease is an autosomal recessive genetic disorder in which copper accumulates in tissues; this manifests as neurological or psychiatric symptoms and liver disease." He began his voice soft and gentle, "The condition is due to mutations in the Wilson disease protein gene. A single abnormal copy of the gene is present in 1 in 100 people, who do not develop any symptoms; they are carriers." He explained, watching Casey absorb it all. "If a child inherits the gene from both parents, they may develop Wilson's disease. Symptoms usually appear between the ages of 6 and 20 years however Wilson's disease occurs in 1 to 4 per 100,000 people." He finished, his voice dying in a whisper.

"Can it be cured?" Casey asked through a broken voice, her eyes filled with running tears. Dr. Sterwick sighed, the look of dread on his face.

"Casey, Wilson's can be treated with medication that reduces copper absorption or removes the excess copper from the body, but occasionally a liver transplant is required." He held his lips together before continuing. "However, even if we do a liver transplant, it won't do you any good because you would need another one after if you continue the Chemotherapy. But if we stop Chemo the cancer could progress further and make things worse yet if we continue with the Chemo you'll evidently have liver failure." He explained.

"So there's nothing you can do" Casey whispered softly, the Doctor nodded and Casey smiled. "How much time?"

"In light of the new information and the extent of Liver damage you have….three months."

"Thr-three months?" Dr. Sterwick nodded softly and Casey gulped and gripped her sheets tighter, his voice echoing helplessly in her head. She wouldn't even get to meet her baby brother "Thank you" she whispered, whipping a tear away from her face, sighing she looked to Derek who seemed lost in thought. The doctor stood, smiled at Casey and walked out of the room without another word, with the Nurse behind him.

"Uh…I guess this means we can go home" Derek said, his voice dazed, he stood slowly as if he wasn't careful he'd fall of his balanced string. He walked out of her room and waited for her to get dressed. The ride home was silent; both Casey and Derek lost in their own thoughts too preoccupied to make even a bit of small talk. When they got home, Casey didn't speak; she climbed the stairs and went right into her room leaving Derek still standing at the door in her wake. Nora seemed alarmed with her sudden action and the worry on her face had Derek pasting a fake smile on his face.

"She's okay." He began "We had another argument" the understanding in Nora's eye had Derek wishing he'd tell the truth, tell her that her daughter was upset because she had three months left of her life and not enough time to live.

----

Casey awoke early in the morning; it had been a month since the new prognosis and she had refused to address the situation with Derek at all, she had been going through her days as if nothing had happened, lately though she had gotten worse and Derek had become her wall of support, her symptoms were getting worse. Her body was in pain, she felt as if she had done extensive exercise the previous day her muscles ached and her body cried out in pain. It was difficult coming to a sitting position and harder still getting off the bed without support.

Once on her feet, nausea and vertigo swallowed her whole, the room spun around her and the gastric acids rode up her throat. Taking a step forward she collapsed to the ground finding her body to heavy for her. the sudden racing of her heart had her worried and the air in her lungs escaped her, her abdomen began to hurt and contract, her lungs punched out and caused a bloody cough out of her.

Casey had enough sense to bring her hand to her mouth to stop the blood from spraying out, as the coughing became violent and the spinning got worse, she found herself wishing she was already dead and done, at least this way the pain and discomfort would be less difficult. To top it off she was now developing a headache.

"Casey?" The sound of her name had her worried and disoriented, looking around she found her little sister staring at her with tears in her eyes. Casey went to speak but found her mind had gone blank. Lizzie stared at Casey with sorrow, her mouth quivered and the tears fell from her eyes hopelessly, Casey began to cough again and Lizzie watched as her sister frantically tried to hide the blood that she was expelling, hurrying to her side; she place her arms under Casey and with some difficulty lifted her up from the ground.

"Casey, I'll be right back." Lizzie said as she rushed out of the room and down the hall towards Edwin's room, she knocked urgently at his door and when he called out asking who it was she made her self known. He opened the door a little annoyed but still ready to hear whatever his step sister had to say; when he saw the troubled and worried look on her face he became concerned.

"Lizzie what is it?"

"It's Casey, Edwin." She said softly. "We were right, there is something wrong with her…" her tears ran quickly and Edwin felt a painful pang at his heart, the two were hoping they had seen nothing too important the morning she fell to her feet a month prior, but everything was now changing. "I went into her room to talk with her and she was on the ground bleeding." The two remained silent for a moment until Edwin spoke again.

"I'll get Derek" Edwin said softly.

"I'll get the moist towels" Lizzie announced leaving Edwin a bit confused. He watched Lizzie run off to the bathroom and he quickly made his way to Derek's room. Knocking on the door three times to let his brother know it was him. He heard some shuffling and clanking, along with a moan signifying Derek waking up. When the door swung open and Derek's irritated eyes glared him down, he almost forgot why he was there.

"What Edwin?" his voice had serious traces of annoyance and his eyes weren't even opened properly, his hair was a mess and he looked like he had a five o'clock shadow.

"Derek, something's wrong with Casey." The alarm that entered his brother's now awake eyes had Edwin mentally cursing.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" the urgency in Derek's voice had Edwin stumbling over his words and shaking.

"I-uh-Li-Lizzie f-f-found Casey bleeding-I don't know what-Derek what's wrong with Casey?" Edwin sounded scared and his question was partially because he knew that his brother knew what was wrong with his older step sister.

"Nothing." Derek responded quickly, but the curse that followed didn't convince Edwin. Derek rushed past Edwin and down the hall to Casey's room, Edwin followed silently. When the two entered they found Casey in Lizzie's arms, gripping onto her sister desperately as the blood continued to come out of her mouth. Lizzie held a moist towel to her sister's lips, she didn't speak but she silently comforted her sister. She had tears falling from her eyes; they fell faster the tighter that Casey gripped onto her in silent pain.

Edwin didn't speak, his own tears falling as he watched Casey suffering in Lizzie's arms, Derek by her side telling her that it would be okay. He didn't know what to do, he had thought a month ago when Lizzie had brought up the subject that it had been nothing more than the flu that Casey had been hiding, how was he suppose to handle this? This was nothing close to the flu.

His hand balled at his side when he saw Casey arch up in pain, silently screaming at whatever discomfort she was feeling. Her body was covered in blood and sweat and she looked so fragile, on the verge of breaking if Derek or Lizzie so much as touched her the wrong way. When Derek turned to him, he had to calm his breathing.

"Edwin, the drawer on the bottom left, I need you to take out a small orange bottle." Derek ordered, Edwin kept watch Casey, his body wouldn't move. "EDWIN!" Derek barked causing Edwin to jump. "I need that bottle right now." He pleaded. Edwin moved quickly, opening the drawer he nearly choked on a sob as he frantically looked for the small bottle, when he did find it he nearly fumbled with it as he rushed back to Derek, opening it and hand Derek two small pills.

He watched Derek give Casey the pills, watched as she struggled to swallow before calming down, her pale lips stained crimson due to the blood that dried there. Derek helped Lizzie rest Casey against the side of the bed, her body was limp and her head rested on the bed, her breathing was shallow. No one spoke, no one could speak. The experience was new to Edwin and Lizzie and it had gotten worse with Derek.

Derek's hand reached out as he gripped onto Casey cold hands, she held it gently, her eyes watching him with sadness and with some other emotion Derek didn't quite recognize. Lizzie let a soft sob escape her and Casey spoke then, her voice was soft and gentle.

"No" she sounded pained, her hand gripped Derek's tighter. "Don't cry" She strained, she looked over to her little sister. "You're not allowed to cry." She groaned gently, her face contorted in momentary pain. Lizzie watched her, tears streamed down her face. The more Casey watched her sister cry the more pain she felt. Tears began to fall from her eyes as well and when Lizzie's hand reached out and wiped away the tears she felt her heart ache. She reached up she held Lizzie's hand, tears falling faster. "I'm sorry Lizzie" she whispered.

Lizzie shook her head, she didn't know what was wrong with Casey, but she did know her sister was suffering, yet she didn't have to suffer alone. "No Casey." She whispered, pressing her forehead to her sister. Casey's finger gripping Lizzie's arm gently, her body quivered as she cried. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you." she cried, suddenly embracing her sister. Casey felt her heart break, she let go of Derek and held her baby sister tightly. She had not known that Lizzie's hug could feel so reviving, so warm and so important.

Edwin reached out and gripped Derek's hand. When Derek turned to face his brother he saw the little scared boy that Edwin had been when he was younger and it broke his heart. He pulled his brother closer and let him cry on his shoulder, hushing him silently. Stroking his hair, knowing that like he had needed the extra hand so did Edwin.

When Lizzie pulled away her small hand wiped away the tears that fell from Casey's eyes. She wanted whatever it was that was hurting Casey to go away. She didn't need to speak for Casey to know that she wanted to know what was wrong, so she nodded.

"I'll tell you both" she whispered, her eyes falling on Edwin whose eyes had never left her. "Not here though." She continued. "We're going to the park today." She informed Derek who nodded at her. When the door to their Parent's room opened alarm sprang into Casey, made a movement that meant be quite as he stood up.

"Lizzie, Edwin." He began silently. "Not a word to dad or Nora." He said getting up and helping Casey to her feet. "Clean up your face and go get ready." He whispered. The two nodded and sneaked back to their room but not without first giving Casey one last glance. Derek held Casey, her hands gripped his shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked when he finally turned to her, she simply smiled and nodded.

"I am now." She whispered, her eyes looking into his and the look she was giving him made his knees weak, he had the sudden urge to bend down and kiss her but held back, sitting her down on the bed.

"Can you manage on your own?" he asked softly, bending down so that his face was leveled with hers. She smiled at him and nodded. She was so beautiful to him, her hair was a mess around her face, eyes still full of life and her lips were so inviting, so tempting that he wasn't sure how much longer he could control his impulses.

_Cool it Venturi_

For the past month Casey had become like a drug to him, he needed to be near her, needed to hold her. Frankly he didn't like how she had become so beautiful, how one look from her could jump start high heart into a wild frenzy and have his stomach doing summersaults. He didn't like how the simple brush on her hand against his skin could have him craving her beneath her withering in pleasure. He didn't like how he was falling in love with her when she had a very short time to live.

He gave up denying his feeling for her a month ago, but he could verbalize them, Casey deserved to love who ever she wanted to love. But it hurt every time she wasn't near him; it enraged him whenever he saw another guy come near her with their lust filled eyes. She was worth more than sex; she was worth a lifetime, even if a life time was only two months.

Pulling away he sighed, smiling at her. She seemed so fragile to him, so broken but still so beautiful. "I'll go to my room now, let you get ready." Casey nodded and with one last look walked out of her room. He exhaled sharply as he walked down the call. "I'm going nuts."

---

When Casey walked into the kitchen yawning and stretching she had a perfectly natural pink hue to her skin. Lizzie and Edwin had to hide the shocked looks on their faces as she took a seat and began to dig into her cereal, Derek followed just as nonchalant as Casey, taking his seat and eating. Had they not seen the scene earlier they would not have known there was something wrong with Derek.

"Hey mom." Casey called out with her usual cheerfulness. "I'll be kidnapping Edwin and Lizzie today." She announced, Derek scoffed and Casey glared.

"Don't pay the ransom Nora, it's not worth it." Nora chuckled and placed her cup of hot chocolate on the table. She looked at Casey and smiled.

"What for sweet heart?" She asked stroking her hair gently, a move that had Casey's heart aching in sadness. Smiling softly Casey looked at Nora, she looked so beautiful and even more so when she was pregnant.

"We're discussing something secret" she winked at Nora making it look like it had to do something with the baby. Smiling Nora kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Alright sweet heart." She said before turning away and walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Marty's room where the six year old slept. Casey let out a long and shaky breath. She turned to Edwin and Lizzie.

"You ready to go?" Nodding the two stood from their chairs and walked out of the kitchen. Casey looked at Derek a moment and he felt the wind get knocked out of him. She was looking at him with such tenderness that he felt time had stopped, it only continued ticking when she spoke to him. "Let's go" She stood from her seat leaving him momentarily motionless. How the hell, he wondered, was he possibly going to live without her after she had gone away?

That was a question no one would ever be able to answer.

**-------------- **

**Okay guys sorry it took so long but I was brain frozen for a bit, the next chapter will have a bit of development in their relationship romantically but it's not until the chapter after that that any really good thing will start happening. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jme**


	8. Twilight

**Okay so I have never done a life with Derek ****fic**** so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Summary: Life in the McDonald/Vinturi house is always an adventure, Marti is still curious, Edwin and Lizzie are still quirky, Derek is still the Jerk and Casey is still neurotic, but Casey has a secret that will change the course of her relationship with the one person she'd never expect to get help from. Can he save her before it's too late?**

**Warning: Mild Cursing, some graphic sexual content in later chapters. Several ****Inside**** Jokes.**

**Dedicated to: Michael (Tato) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

**-------------------------  
**

Casey winced slightly as the bright rays of the afternoon sun invaded her eyes. Raising a hand to get face to keep the assault from happening, she sighed. She looked so pale under nature's expert eyes. What may have looked like a natural pink hue under man made lights was clearly seen as a cover up in sun light. She looked at her pale white skin under natured luminescent light. She looked like a vampire; like Edward Cullen from the fascinating novel she'd read months ago named Twilight. The only problem was that Edward Cullen shown brilliantly like a million sparkling diamonds under the sun light and he was beautiful, even god like. Plus he was immortal

Now there were two things wrong with that picture because one Casey did not shine at all, she wasn't covered in luminescent diamonds that made her seem like she was a star fallen from the skies attracting all seeing eyes, and she was definitely not god like, the pale of her skin did not have the same affect that Edward's skin have for him. She was not beautiful; she looked like a corpse who had over stayed her welcome in the land of the living. Second she wasn't immortal; the very proof that was she had a little less than two months left to live, it was enough to have anyone shout mortal in her direction. In fact if she had anything in common with Stephanie Meyer's fictional god-like character was that her skin was very cold.

And like Edward Cullen it seemed like the warmth that once took residence in her body had all gone away and left a deafening frozen hearth in its wake. Everyday Casey felt more and more corpse like, the coolness of her skin didn't help much; it was moments like this Casey wished she had her very own human furnace like Bella. She wanted her own Jacob Black, she wanted someone's warmth, because as much as Bella loved Edward in all his frosty god-like wonder; Casey wanted Jacob because he had what she was suddenly deprived of, warmth.

"Casey" Derek's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and caused her gaze to meet his eyes, his hand rested on her arm, his body heat instantly warming up the pale skin that seemed to have lost its sense of feel. Casey grinned to herself then, Bella could keep Jacob. Casey already had her warmth, her own personal brand of heating heroine. Derek Venturi. "Are you ready?" his voice was like a choir of angels speaking out to her, she let out a shaky and low breath. Her eyes watched him a moment.

She took his features to memory. His face was one that even in heaven she would never forget. Every small insignificant detail suddenly deemed Derek worthy of perfection. The light hint of redness on his cheeks due to the heat from the park that they had just set foot in. the light freckles that trailed aimlessly around his face; the soft wrinkles at the side of his dark brown eyes; the pink plushy-ness of his lips that seemed so inviting, even the small almost invisible scar on his left eyebrow that made him even more appealing.

Casey closed her eyes and held her breath, she tried to focus on something other than Derek's sudden burst of perfection, he was no Edward Cullen but he was her Edward. _Too many references to Twilight_ she thought silently, attempting to distract herself. Opening her eyes she sighed, allowing the view of the park to engulf her senses. She had never before seen the parks true splendored beauty until that moment. Perhaps it was the fact that everything was suddenly so perfectly attuned inside of her that she noticed the different shades of green in the trees and grass, that she felt the tenderness of the falling leaves, and smelled the perfume of the blossoming lilacs and roses in a nearby bush. The sounds were amplified to her; every small chirp from a bird, the splash of water as a fish came up for air, the honking of geese; sounding like a natural well put symphony that played god's music. The wind was caught in her hair and as she closed her eyes, she almost let out a small cry of wonder, never before had the warm spring breeze felt like smooth silk running down her cheek.

She had missed so many stubble things in life that it only seemed unfair that it was now when she was moments away from death, that she would notice them all. She exhaled sharply and opened her eyes, turning back to the warm body next to her she smiled; her own personal angel was standing next to her, waiting expectantly like he had been waiting for two months.

"Yeah, I can walk now" she whispered feeling Derek's warmth when he released her hand and let her walk slowly towards the bench that waiting for her near the lake. She was so weak now, so weak that she had no control over her body. At times she'd find her hands spasm or her legs freezing and making her loose her balance. Others due to the Leukemia she'd hemorrhage or wake up with bruises all over her body. She hated it all, but there wasn't much she could do and she refused to continue any kind of treatment simply because she was tired of fighting. Casey didn't want to spend her last days in a hospital being examined over and over.

When she took her seat at the bench she sighed contently, her legs ached from having been up too long. She was getting tired a lot faster which was making things difficult for her. Lizzie and Edwin followed close behind her, afraid she would fall if she didn't have someone there to catch her. Casey wasn't sure how she was even going to start talking; she had not told Derek she was sick and dying, he kind of stumbled into it. She also didn't have to explain it to him, Dr. Sterwick had done that for her, so how was she supposed to find the strength to tell her little sister that she won't be around long enough to see her reach puberty?

Edwin and Lizzie took their seats on both sides of Casey, Edwin on the left; Lizzie on the right. Derek was playing around with the small black Maltese that was given to Marty for her birthday three weeks ago; he figured that since Marty was at ballet he'd take the bored puppy to the park to play. Casey exhaled sharply and stared out to the lake that shimmered in a fairy-tale like way. "Lizzie" Casey began her voice low and gentle, she didn't turn to look at her sister but she could feel her anticipation.

"No-" Casey whispered clearly unsatisfied with how she had planned on starting, which involved subtle hints that would have lead to her sister figuring out her disease instead of her saying it out loud. Casey wasn't even sure she was ready to say it out, that would mean that she herself was finally giving up to her own fight. "Lizzie, Edwin. Like Derek you've stumbled upon a secret I was going to die for." She began, her hands fumbled nervously on her lap.

"What I have is not something I was ever planning on saying; at least not until the very moment of my death." Grim, her words were grim but they were truth, she was dying. Casey didn't want to turn to look at either Lizzie or Edwin, she didn't want to see those sorrow filled eyes. "Like Derek you are forcing me to make you a part of my secret." She whispered.

"What is it you have?" Lizzie asked softly, her hands trembled with fear and Casey knew she was anxious.

"This and that." Casey began and than sighed. "Leukemia and a rare disease known as Wilson's disease." She heard the two let out a long and shaky breath. Lizzie's hand was suddenly entangled with Casey's cold hand, gripping onto her desperately. Casey looked out to where Derek ran around with the small dog chasing him happily. How she wished she could be that energetic dog.

"How long?" it was Edwin who spoke, his voice hoarse and Casey knew he was holding back his tears. She smiled sadly her eyes focused on Derek who had just thrown himself on the ground, the small dog attacking him and licking his face feverishly, Derek attempted to swat the dog away but it somehow over powered him and continued his assault on his face.

"Two months, give or take a few days." She hated telling them this; she hated being the one to say all these things. She had never wanted them to know but there wasn't much that could be done, lying would do no good. "Guys I need you to promise me you won't tell Mom." She whispered finally looked to both her sides to the heartbroken and troubled pre-teens. She could already see Lizzie's protest so she spoke quickly. "I don't wish her to suffer." Casey looked her right in the eyes. "I want her to remember me happy." She added softly and a great understanding dawned on her younger sister.

"Are you scared?" Lizzie asked tightening her hold on Casey. There was something she had never given much thought too. Was she afraid? The more she thought about the more she realized she wasn't afraid to die, she was afraid of being forgotten or leaving something undone.

"No."

"Do you regret anything?" Edwin spoke this time, getting Casey's undivided attention. Her eyes warmed and sadness took over her blue orbs.

"Yes."

"What do you regret?"

"Many things Edwin." She began softly. Her eyes closed as she spoke. "Not being able to graduate from high school. Never going to College or getting married. Not being able to have children, not being able to travel. Leaving all of you behind, not getting the chance to meet out new baby brother." There was more but she didn't have the energy to continue. Sadness took a lot of effort and energy.

No one spoke then; silence settled comfortably among the three, the only sounds heard were Derek's protest and Poohbom, the black Maltese, small barks at Derek. Nothing else needed to be said, Casey knew they understood that nothing else needed to be said.

-----------------------

"Casey" Emily's voice didn't seem to penetrated Casey's thoughts, her mind locked in an endless daze; in her head she replayed the scene at the park with her younger siblings over and over again. Two more were added to her now growing list of people who knew she was deathly ill. What was she going to do if someone else found out she was sick? This was torture in itself, she could barely deal with herself knowing she was dying, how was she supposed to deal with a list of people knowing she was dying? Had the world nothing better to do than to further complicate her dilemma and send her hurling further into frustration as she watched those she cared for most suffer for her, it was too pitiful!

"CASEY!" Emily's voice knocked Casey out of her thoughts finally turning her attention to her friend who had spent the last ten minutes calling out her name with no response what so ever. If Emily knew Casey it meant that something was bothering her, and as her friend she had the right to butt in and investigate her friend's current personal life problem.

"I can hear you Emily" Casey's voice rocked between sing songy and a whisper, to be honest she was a little bit annoyed, all she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts, but there were two big obstacles. One; she was in school so interruptions were inevitable, and Two; Emily was there to annoy, in the best of ways of course.

"You obviously cannot, I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes."

"That I know is an exaggeration" Casey's voice was a tad bit irritated.

"Nope it's quite the truth, look at the clock yourself." Casey did just that, her eyes darting to one of the clocks in her school court yard, she was after all in Lunch. When her eyes caught wind of the time she realized her friend had been telling the truth, embarrassed she apologized to Emily.

"Sorry Em I'm a little distracted"

"Just a little?" Emily asked sarcastically earning her a dry face from her best friend

"Okay I'm very distracted."

"Good girl" Emily said playfully causing Casey to smile at her friend, at least some people were safe from the suffering; if only for a small while longer. Emily deserved to know, Casey knew but she couldn't bring herself to shatter Emily's world the same way she was forced to shatter Lizzie and Edwin's world. She didn't want to see her best friend cry the way her little sister had cried, she didn't want to hear the sorrow in her best friend's voice the way Edwin had spoken. No she wanted her best friend happy and that meant lying to her until she could no longer lie.

"So how about we go clubbing tonight, pick up some seriously cute guys and dance the night till we drop dead." Casey smiled at that, unfortunately in her current state just stepping into a dance club was exhausting, but still she didn't want to disappoint Emily.

"Absolutely not" and then of course there was the all protecting Derek Venturi who appeared like a ghost out of thin air, thank god for him…yeah right.

"Derek! So nice of you to join us." Casey's voice held some seriously dry humor in it, her eyes were cold as ice and he didn't seem to care or notice how irritated Casey was.

"You are not going, I forbid you to go" His words caused Emily to choke on her drink and Casey to frown.

"Hey, since when did you have the right to have jurisdiction over my actions?" Casey argued while gently soothing Emily whom was still chocking on her drink. Derek pouted, his face flushed in very mild anger. What the hell was running through Casey's head, she couldn't go dancing! She would faint from so much excitement!

"Since the thing that happened with the thing."

"Oh yes Derek you have such a way with words, Mr. Smooth they should call you"

Flustered by her words and his sudden lack of forming words, Derek groaned. "Fine!" he said suddenly startling both girls who had thought he had run out of ideas. "Fine, you want to go dancing, then go dancing." He said quickly. Perhaps he sounded upset and he was, for two very simple reasons. One, Casey was sick and should be at home. Two, he didn't like the idea of Casey looking for _cute _guys, it infuriated him. So if this was a fit of jealousy then so be it.

"Good" Casey smiled triumphantly, but she waved the flag too soon.

"On one condition"

"That condition being" Emily asked now, she was too intrigued with Casey and Derek's sudden change in relationship, normally Derek couldn't give a rats ass if Casey would go clubbing, but suddenly he was defensive and protective and brotherly?

"I go with the two of you." He stated simply.

"Ge Ge (Older Brother)" Casey spoke in Chinese, feeling for some unknown reason that the occasion called for it. "Wei Shi Ma (Why)?" Derek and Emily bother starred at her a moment, they felt a little out of the loop.

"English Casey" Derek said somewhat annoyed.

"When did you learn Chinese?" Emily asked surprised causing Casey to smirk in her direction, Derek already knowing that Casey had been learning Chinese was more annoyed than anything.

"Why?" Casey repeated in English.

"What do you mean why, Hey you really think I'll let you off on your own?!" Derek protested a little upset with her.

"Okay, okay! Fine" Casey held her head in order to stop the headache. "Deal just…Shhh…" she said softly wincing at the sudden pain. Derek stood silent complying to Casey's order, while Emily stayed quiet out of astonishment. When did Derek start listening to Casey, When did Derek start being protective of Casey, and since when did they start acting like brother and sister? Something felt wrong to Emily and she was going to find out what.

---------------------------

"It's only dancing" Casey repeated for the umpteenth time that evening as she continued to get ready for her night out with Emily and to her misfortune Derek who was currently pacing her room like a worried sick parent hoping for information on his lost child. He kept nagging on how she shouldn't go out, how it was dangerous for her to leave but Casey would hear none of it.

"Derek!" she said finally getting a little upset with his constant need to persuade her. She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes knocking the wind out of his lungs and leaving him virtually breathless. "I want to go out. I don't want to spend the little time I have left locked up in this house or at school! I want to live what's left of my miserable life to fullest and I'll be damned if you are going to stop me from living i!"

"But Casey-"

"No Derek! I want to go out with my friends; I want to pretend I'm not sick with Leukemia and not worry that I'll be too fragile" her voice steadily rising, thankfully Nora and George were out. "I want to go dancing and pretend I don't have Wilson's disease and have my body out of my control." Tears began to stream down her face without her notice "I want to laugh and flirt without thinking that in less than two months I'll be dead" her voice quivered and she finally realized she was crying.

Derek didn't say anything his heart was breaking at the sight of her; he looked away from her biting his upper lip attempting to hold back the tears that he knew were forming in his eyes. His hands reached out and gently gripped her shoulders, eyes locked he smiled.

"Alright, don't cry" her whispered, his left hand lifted up and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry it makes me feel uncomfortable" he whispered softly. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her body against his trapping her face against his chest as he held her tenderly.

"Why do you make me feel so guilty" he questioned softly as he stroked her hair.

"Because I'm cool like that"

"You're just happy I bow to your every request." Casey chuckled softly and pulled away from him but he held her tight. She looked into his eyes and felt her heart kick into overdrive, she wanted to kiss him but she didn't want to scare him.

"I feel dizzy." She whispered, her eyes looking right into his, yet he didn't let go nor did he move away.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked but still he did not move.

"No." her voice was barely above a whisper. Derek moved closer feeling as the gap between them began to close. She trembled with excitement and he was nervous, closer they moved; her eyes droop and she parted her lips just a few more inches and….

"Casey!!!" Emily's voice startled the two of them forcing them to jump far apart from each other. Derek looked away from Casey clearly at a loose for word. What was he supposed to say, how was he supposed to act, why could Emily wait a few more seconds before interrupting, damn that woman.

"I'll go see Emily…uh… you fi-finish getting ready" he stuttered as he stumbled out of Casey's room leaving her completely dumbfounded. Had he almost kissed her or was that just her imagination? But she knew it wasn't her imagination, there was no way she could imagine his warmth so close and heart pounding. A small laugh escaped her, her hand rushed to her mouth in attempt to prevent her laughter but it kept coming as the scene replayed over and over again in her mind.

"CASEY HURRY UP!!!!!!!!" Emily called out clearly annoyed for whatever reason.

"Com-coming!" Casey called back, she looked at herself in the mirror, and satisfied she grinned. Before the end of the night she would get Derek to kiss her, and if what she had read in his eyes were right then just maybe there would be more in store for both of them.

"If I'm lucky I'm lucky, I can have the person I love, love me back before I die" she whispered before grabbing her bag and walking out of her room.

**----------------------------------- **

**DONE! With this chapter, sorry it took so long I was busy but HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review please! The goo d stuff is coming soon.!!!**

**JME**


	9. Sick

**Okay so I have never done a life with Derek fic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Summary: Life in the McDonald/Vinturi house is always an adventure, Marti is still curious, Edwin and Lizzie are still quirky, Derek is still the Jerk and Casey is still neurotic, but Casey has a secret that will change the course of her relationship with the one person she'd never expect to get help from. Can he save her before it's too late?**

**Warning: Mild Cursing, some graphic sexual content in later chapters. Several Inside Jokes.**

**Dedicated to: Michael (Tato) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

**-- **

Casey stumbled into her seat as she rushed away from the crazed crowed that chanted along with some song she was not interested in. She felt light headed and she could feel her legs acting up on her again. So much for having a worry free night, she looked around the room spotting Derek talking with some girl near the back; sighing, she thanked the lord he had kept Derek far away for the time being, if he so much as saw the condition she was in right now he would drag her home and never let her out of the house again.

"Casey what are you doing sitting down!" Emily shouted as she made her way towards their table, her hand reached out to her drink and she feverishly gulped the remains of it down, her once straight hair was now a puffy mess and held back with what Casey concluded was a small tooth pick.

"I'm a little hot Em." Casey explained as her friend set her drink down, her eyes narrowed a moment before winking at her.

"Okay Case, but I want you out there in three minutes or I'm dragging you out" Emily said as she danced away from Casey who was trying to catch the breath that would not fill her lungs. She reached out in attempts to grasp her own drink but her hands were out of her control and try as she might she could not get them to listen to her commands. She cried out frustrated, when her other hand began to spasm she gave up and let both hands fall to her laps. Why fight a battle she could not win.

She could hear the sounds of the club fading and her mind losing perspective, everything was just getting dark and a blank was drawn to her head. She couldn't even process her own thoughts anymore. She wasn't sure how long she had been gone, maybe a minute, maybe five. It was until Emily's hand fell on her shoulder than she managed to gain control of her thoughts and have the world steady itself around her.

"Casey, are you going to be sitting here all night?"

"No I was just catching my breath Em." Casey spoke for what felt like the first time in ages, she turned to her friend and smiled. "Fine I'll go with you now" she answered standing up but loosing her balance faster than she dared to anticipate. Emily caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Whoa, easy girl." Emily laughed "maybe you should stay seated" she said through her laughter, as far as Emily was concerned Casey had drunk way too much and could barely stand on her own two feet. "I'll go get Derek to sit with you."

"No!" Casey cried out as her friend set her down on the chair. "No, I'm fine look" Casey stood up to show effect and this time she was able to hold her own weight. "It was a dizzy spell no need to fuss, come on lets dance."

"You sure."

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Casey smiled and walked back into the dance scene with Emily close behind her.

Derek was not sure why he was even talking to this cute and adorable blonde, when he should clearly be taking care of Casey, but there was something in his playboy nature that told him to continue flirting with this amazing blue eyed angel when he clearly knew that Casey needed him.

"Alright babe I got to go." He began but her hands encircled his waist and she pulled him closer to her, she was so soft, so delicious. Her lips played at his neck and he felt his blood rush. "Cassidy" he began but she continued to tease him and he just couldn't resist.

"And you thought this was a bad idea" Casey's sarcastic voice fell on him like a bucket of cold water making him jump three stories into the air and about a mile away from the blonde that was now pouting ever so adorably.

"Casey" he said nervously arching a brow and looking away from the grinning blonde, the look on her face was that of the typical "Uh-huh" that she tended to give him, one eyebrow arched and a silly 'I knew it' grin on her lips. That look always served to make him ridiculously uncomfortable and usually caused him to fidget.

"I am to assume you were rendered powerless to her attack" her voice was dripping with amusement

"Yes" he said breathlessly, he was at a loose of words or excuses for that matter.

"And here I thought she was rendered stupid to your charms" Casey said as she looked at the girl who winked and blew a kiss at her, causing Casey's amused face to become intrigued. "Now I didn't see that one coming"

"So-uh what are you-?"

"Doing here?" Casey finished his sentence as she nodded his head. "Cock blocking."

"Excuse me"

"You know cock blocking" she made it sound like it was some amazing founding "it's when you are about to have this incredible moment with someone and I come and strike up a conversation creating an incredibly awkward situation and completely ruin that moment for you."

"I know what cock blocking is!" he snapped. "Why"

"Pay back for interrupting my moment with that ridiculously hot guy over there that is now all over that red head when he can clearly be all over me." Casey's voice dropped into an irritated and annoyed level that made Derek sweat.

"Casey he was putting the moves on you, I had to protect you"

"And I have to protect her" Casey said quickly making Derek arch a brow. "Clearly you were putting the moves on her and I had to protect her from you."

"From me?"

"Hence the meaning of the word cock blocking." She responded as a matter of fact-ly. "Do you see where I am going with this?" he scratched the side of his temple to release the frustration that was building up inside of him. Did this woman not understand that he needed release from something she could not give him?

Casey grinned as she looked down at his growing bulge and his flustered face; oh she had him right where she wanted him. "Because you can clearly do better than that blonde; getting yourself laid Derek, has never been a problem." She almost laughed out when he began to choke on his own saliva.

"I mean there are, red heads too you know, brunettes who would die to just get into your pants." She continued, when his face turned red she laughed out, his eyes narrowed at her and when she winked at him, he nearly died of suffocation.

"Very cute Casey." She laughed out yet again and patted his shoulder the most casual of ways.

"I'm just pulling your leg Derek; it truly just was payback for your rude interruption earlier." She continued. The sultry that had once been in her voice vanished.

"How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well" she said with amusement, he was serious with her again, she mused,

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"No"

"Because, if you so much as cough I will drag you home." He warned, making Casey grin, she began to tease him coughing in his direction.

"Oh no! I'm coughing" she joked, as she continued to cough making him roll his eyes and turn back to the dancing scene, his back to her. Her coughing continued and he grew more and more annoyed, it became louder and by now he a little peeved.

"Knock it out!" when he turned to her again, he saw her leaning against the wall with a napkin held close to her mouth to prevent the blood from flying about. "I'm taking you home" he said, placing his arm around her waist and forcing her to walk.

He moved quickly towards their table to where Casey's purse sat unattended with Emily who was chatting away with some guy. When Derek and Casey came into her view she became worried and stood up.

"What happened!" she asked alarmed by the blood, Derek's mind quickly processed the scene.

"She hit the wall, drunk." He explained quickly and Emily surprisingly didn't seem to protest, a matter he would look into later. "I'm taking her home Emily, are you going to stay."

"Uh yeah." He nodded and headed off with Casey holding onto his shoulder, her flushed faced paled and he felt her heart quicken, she became heavy and he saw her eyes droop.

"Stay with me until we get to the car Casey." He whispered as he rushed out of the club and towards their car.

--------

By the time they got home, Casey was covered in sweat and burning up with a fever, Her pale face was impossibly whiter, her head rested against the cold glass in attempt to cool herself down but the fever burned strongly making her already weak body weaker.

Derek jumped out of the car, he looked back inside and spoke to her. "Casey I'm going to need help getting you inside, I'll be right back I'm going to go get Edwin." If Casey wanted to protest she didn't have the energy to do so, also Derek had sprinted away before she could even open her mouth. He opened the door to the house to find Nora walking down the steps rubbing her belly gently, looking up at him she smiled.

"Hey, where's Casey?" she asked, having had been told that they were going out earlier that night before she and George had left to the dinner party. Derek froze; his heart beating incredibly fast for his mind could form no possible excuse to give his step mother. He opened his mouth and closed it, no sound was made. Nora watched him, her eyebrow arched as she waited for an answer but when one did not come she became worried. "Is Casey okay?"

"She's fine" he said quickly, lying through his teeth, when he knew perfectly well that she was sick out of her mind and currently holding the record for the worlds worst fever.

"Then is she at the club?"

"Actually Nora, she's in the um…car" Derek said while pointing out the door and to the darkness of the night, sweat trickled down his forehead and his adrenaline was leaping in his body. Nora nodded and continued to descend down the steps of the stairs, having had stopped when she saw Derek rush in.

"Why hasn't she come in?" Nora asked as she reached the bottom step. "And why are you standing there with that look of frustration on your face?" Nora crossed her arms when Derek remained silent, he was clearly hiding something from her, she knew because the usually calm and witty Derek Venturi was in some kind of mind frenzy. "Derek I'm waiting."

Derek knew he wasn't going to be able to sneak Casey into the house with a pregnant Nora roaming the place for whatever reason she was up which Derek knew had to do with the little human that currently lived within her. He decided to tell Nora the truth, or at least some part of it.

"Actually Nora, Casey's sick" he watched as concern filled her eyes. "She came down with a headache at the club that evolved into a full blown fever on the drive over."

"Oh dear." Nora whispered, he watched her inhale and exhale sharply. "Go wake your father." Nora said while rubbing her stomach as if to sooth some kind of stress. Derek had little time to think, he needed to get to Casey to tell her what was going on.

"No, Nora there is really no reason to wake him up, I came in here to open the door to Casey's room so that bringing her in wouldn't be so much of a hassle." He reasoned with the now fully worried pregnant woman who looked about ready to run to the car to see what was wrong with her daughter.

"I'll go open the door and get some medicine, just…just bring her in." Nora said, her voice held agitation and Derek didn't protest he ran outside as fast as he could and opened the door to Casey's side. The moment the door opened, Casey crashed awake, her body was held by the seatbelt but her head lost its support. She felt dizzy and confused but she saw Derek and felt a little better.

"We have a problem Casey." He whispered as he unhooked her seatbelt. He moved her gently afraid that she was be hurt if he was too fast with her at the moment.

"What problem?" she whispered through half opened eyes, she sounded out of breath and tired.

"Your mom's awake and walking around the house." He whispered back, his hand at her forehead checking to see if her temperature had risen and to his dismay it had. He watched fear take a home on her face, gently stroking her hair he spoke again, his eyes looking into her's.

"I can't go in" she said with desperation in her voice, he simply shook his head.

"Casey I need you inside that house to care for you. Look I told your mom you got sick at the club." She shook her head with each word he said, he saw how distressed she was. He took hold of her face and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Trust me." he said in a firm whisper, there was such tenderness in his eyes that she melted into his arms when he lifted her off the seat bridal style and held her close to him.

Derek shut the door of the car with his foot and held onto Casey tightly who rested her head on his shoulder. To anyone looking out their windows, they seemed like a married couple coming home from a tiring party. Derek looked like the loving husband helping his exhausted wife into the house. But to Casey, Derek was her knight in shining armor, rescuing his princess from the mouth of a dragon, bringing her home and to safety. Casey never wanted to leave the comfort of Derek's arms, for they brought such warmth with them that she felt like she could live forever.

The moment Derek stepped into the house, Nora was fussing over Casey who was somewhere between consciousness and dreamland. Derek had to repeatedly tell Nora that Casey was just tired and that she didn't need to worry too much because he'd be kind enough to take care of her that night. But Nora followed them into the room and continued to fuss, badgering Derek until he placed a shivering Casey onto her bed.

"Oh Casey you're burning up" Nora whispered in horror, when she placed her hand on her daughter's forehead, Nora sat at the edge of the bed looking at her Casey, her troubled emotions clear on Nora's face and yet Casey simply pushed her mother's hand away, opening her eyes she looked at Nora with annoyance. She wasn't angry with her or anything; she just needed to act like she always did whenever her mother fussed over her. Exhaling sharply she managed to find the strength to speak.

"I'm fine mom, it'll probably be gone by tomorrow, I just…I need to sleep" she managed to say through a ragged breath. Derek walked back into her room with a cup of water in his hands, having had left to go get her a glass after Nora pushed him away the moment he put Casey down. Derek handed the cup to Casey who had managed to sit up somehow.

Nora watched her daughter, something felt so wrong about the way she looked. She wasn't just soaked with her own sweat and burning up. No she seemed incredibly pale and weak, the dark circle under her eyes were darker still and her beautiful plum and pink lips, seemed withered and sickly dry. The more Nora looked at her daughter the more she saw things that for some reason she didn't seem to see earlier.

When did Casey start loosing weight, because the Casey she was looking at now seemed sickly and tired? When did the cute red color in her cheeks fade away leaving absolutely no trace behind, When had her green eyes lost some luster making her seemed aged. Her little girl seemed so weak to her and Nora knew it had nothing to do with the fever that burned her up at the moment. She knew she was missing something, something she didn't realize was wrong until that moment.

Nora watched quietly as Casey finished drinking her water and handed the cup to Derek instead of putting it on her night table. That was another thing, When did Derek and Casey get close to the point where Derek would volunteer to stay up and watch over her, when did they stop fighting, and since when did Casey start looking at Derek with a tender gleam in her eyes.

Nora stayed quiet, listening to Derek and Casey speak softly to one another, Derek asking if she was okay while Casey reassured him that she was alright. Derek sat next to Nora who watched him lean over and touch Casey who smiled at him. Something was definitely wrong. The two continued to chatter away and Nora just stared. When Casey began to cough violently and Derek lifted Nora up and away from the bed so he could move closer; it was at that moment that Nora noticed that whatever she was missing was something very important.

"Mom" Casey said through her coughs "Go to bed" she was afraid that blood would begin to spill from her lips and that her secret would be exposed, she was afraid that her worried mother would die from stress if she found out she was dying.

"Casey I can't-" Nora began but Casey cut her off, she was desperate and frustrated so she spoke with anger in her voice.

"Get out!" She barked through her coughing. "Leave me alone!" her coughing got worse, but the stern look in her eyes had Nora stumbling back. Derek whispered something to Casey before he stood and walked over to Nora.

"It's okay Nora; if she gets worse I'll call you." Nora looked at Casey who was still coughing. Silently she nodded and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. The sniffling to her right had her looking over to find Lizzie crying silently, her back leaning against the wall.

"Mom" she whispered, her eyes full of tears. She knew, Nora thought, Lizzie knew what was going on.

"Tell me" Nora whispered gently yet Lizzie stood silent, her head bowed down. "Liz" Nora spoke again and when her youngest daughter looked up; she saw an internal struggle.

"I can't.." Lizzie whispered, but when she mother took hold of her and embraced her she just broke. She sobbed silently and tightly held her mother.

"Lizzie you can tell me anything." Nora whispered stroking her daughter's hair gently. She stood there until Lizzie pulled away and lead her to her room where she proceeded to tell her mother everything.

Meanwhile in Casey's room, Derek had managed to calm Casey's coughing. She was now sitting on her bed leaning against the wall, her breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed. Derek was now barefoot and he was seriously debating taking his pants off, but he just opted to taking off his belt. He sat down on the bed, watching her chest rise up and slowly go down.

"You better?" he asked the urge to hold her close quickly filling his body but he resisted the urge and simply watched as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"A little" she whispered, her eyes looked tired and weak, she closed them to preserve energy. "Derek…" she whispered his name in such a way that had his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He scooted closer to hear her better.

"Yes Casey?"

"I should have listened…" her voice got quieter and he moved closer so that they were face to face. "When you said no"

"At least you got what you wanted" he reasoned, his hand at her cheek, her face was still burning, yet she smiled at him, opening her eyes she looked right into his eyes.

"No I still haven't gotten what I wanted" she said with a hint of mischief in her voice, when the confusion crossed his face she chuckled lightly.

"What is it you want?" he searched her eyes that suddenly watched him with amusement and some other emotion he was sure he was imagining.

"This…" She whispered as she pushed herself forward and let her lips gently land onto his. She had to thank him later for having had moved close enough to allow her to kiss him. Her eyes closed when he kissed her back just as gently. His hand falling to her neck, keeping her in place, her mouth opened with his in unison as they both deepened the kiss tasting freedom for the first time in their lives.

They were caught in a battle of sweet dominance for each other's mouths. Casey moved with a slow patience that had Derek whimpering from the slow sensual movements. She nipped and pulled on his lips in such a sweet manner that it was erotic. He moved closer and he felt her smile against his lips. She never once quickened the pace of the kiss; the tenderness of it let him know what she was feeling.

When she pulled away she found that all the energy she had was gone and she fell limp, asleep into his arms all Derek could do was hold her and smile. He had not expected that but boy did he welcome it. He sighed and laid her down; he watched her sleep, watched as it made her already peaceful features calmer. He traced her face gently, memorizing each little detail in his mind wishing never to forget that moment; he leaned down and place a small kiss on her lips.

He knew he couldn't have her but that kiss did tell him one thing, or more like two things. One; he loved her more now than he had a few moments earlier, and two; she had at some point began to love him back. Tears escaped his eyes, knowing that she would be the only woman he would truly love, knowing he was quickly losing her. He stood up and covered her, exhaling sharply he wiped the tears away. He was going to go change and come back; he would sleep on the floor.

When he opened the door he found Nora leaning against the wall across from Casey's room, tears falling silently from her eyes. Her hands held together under her pregnant belly. Derek sighed and looked away towards his room and found Lizzie sitting next to his room, it took him a moment to register both images, the one of Nora and Lizzie crying, he then knew that Lizzie had told Nora everything; sighing again he rubbed his face.

"I guess it's time to talk" he said while closing the door behind him. "I'll get my dad and Edwin, you two should go downstairs, so we can all talk somewhere where we won't wake Casey up." He said. Nora nodded and Lizzie was by her mother's side quickly. Derek took in a breath and proceeded to wake up his father and brother, he knew he would not sleep that night.

He awoke Edwin first and told his younger brother to go down stairs, because something had happened, Edwin obeyed without a complain. When Derek walked into his father's room he found himself crying again, he wasn't sure he was ready to face the responsibility that was suddenly thrust onto him, but his father had a right to know, they all did. He walked up to his old man and shook him gently.

"Dad" he croaked, his tears were falling faster still "Dad wake up please" When George opened his eyes and saw his oldest son crying he was up in a flash. He held Derek's shoulders, concern on his face for he had never seen his son cry with such agony in his eyes.

"What is it Derek?" he asked alarmed, Derek simply exhaled, his tears continued to fall.

"Come down stairs, we…I need to tell you something important." He quickly wiped away his tears and looked away from his dad, ashamed for having had shone weakness to his old man.

"Derek what is it?" George asked rising from the bed quickly, but Derek didn't turn to look at him he simply spoke.

"Dad please, Nora's already down stairs." He whispered. "It's very important"

"Okay" without another word, the two men walked out of the room and quietly descended down the stairs. It was like walking into the mouth of the beast for Derek, with each step his mind raced and his heart thundered furiously in his head. He wasn't sure he could breath, he wasn't sure he could think, but the truth had found it's way to the light and now the spot light was on him and he would have to sing like a canary.

**--------------------------------------------------------------- **

**_ Okay so here's my update sorry it took so long, lots has happened so I was delayed! I hope you like this chapter REVIEW please!!!!!! **

**Jme**


	10. As it all falls down

**Okay so I have never done a life with Derek fic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Summary: Life in the McDonald/Vinturi house is always an adventure, Marti is still curious, Edwin and Lizzie are still quirky, Derek is still the Jerk and Casey is still neurotic, but Casey has a secret that will change the course of her relationship with the one person she'd never expect to get help from. Can he save her before it's too late?**

**Warning: Mild Cursing, some graphic sexual content in later chapters. Several Inside Jokes.**

**Dedicated to: Michael (Tato) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot.**

What time was it? How long had she been out?

Casey opened her eyes slowly, the world around her in a frenzied blur. She wasn't necessarily sure when she got home or if she was even home…the last thing she honestly remembered was getting sick at the club, after that everything just kind of blurred away. She vaguely remembered Derek's face fading in and out of her view and was she dreaming or did she remember a chaste kiss? It was probably a dream.

Turning to her slowly, she read the clock on the night stand. It was ten in the morning….but wait it was a Monday morning and it wasn't some kind of off day, why wasn't she in school? Why didn't Derek wake her? Letting out a rather harsh sigh, she closed her eyes. She felt so weak and useless, her entire body ached and hurt. She felt as if she had just been through some kind of beating not to mention her body suddenly felt 3 tons heavier.

Pushing herself off the bed and into a sitting position was like mission impossible. Painful and difficult, her face contorted some as she sat up; an almost inaudible groan left her lips. She was already out of breath, pushing the sheets off, she placed her feet on the ground and willed herself to push off the bed. Almost immediately after she did she felt the world around her spin uncontrollably and she came crashing back into the bed.

She didn't hear the door to her room open, didn't hear the soft gasp, and didn't hear the footsteps. Her mind was blacking out and she felt completely disoriented. She did feel the hand the landed on her shoulders, she did fell the gentle and warm feeling coming from the comforting and she saw someone's blurred face but she was too unfocused to see who it was, although she knew it definitely wasn't Derek.

"Casey…." The voice was gentle and soft "Casey…." It called again, just as gently and just as softly. She felt the hand move from her shoulders and gently cup her face as if the person was trying to help her focus her surroundings, trying to help her feel less out of sorts. Casey's hand shot out and gripped onto the wrist of the person's hand, as if by holding this person she would be able to focus her eyes. She recognized the touch, recognized the feeling of this warm and gentle person. She had known the touch since birth, known its comfort since before she had a thought of reason. She knew the voice that spoke from within the womb.

"M-mom" she managed to say hoarsely, gripping tighter onto her mother, her hand gently caressed her face. Was she dreaming again? Her vision began to focus and her mother's beautiful face finally came into view. Casey stared at her mother for a few moments confused, before speaking. Her voice sounded tired though "Mom? Why are you here?" She exhaled rather sharply and closed her eyes, she felt sick.

"You're terribly sick Casey." Her mother's words had Casey's eyes opening wide in horror as she stared at her mother.

"What?" She asked alarmed, her heart beating rapidly making her head spin again.

"Sweetheart, you came home with a horrible fever last night." Her mother said, calming Casey down some, She remembered the fever now maybe that's why she felt so beaten up. "I asked for the day off, you were burning up. And look how it left you, completely disoriented." She said softly, her hands gently rubbed her cheek. Casey smiled softly and Nora smiled back. "Case, lay down honey. Rest…I'll take care of you." Her mother said and Casey nodded and with the help of her mother she settled back into bed. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her again.

Nora watched her for a few moments before quietly leaving Casey's room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against its frame. Tears began to fall so fast from her eyes, they looked like glistening stars. "You're right." She said quietly looking up to Derek who leaned against the wall across from Casey's door. "She's terrified of me knowing" The tears fell faster. Edwin and Lizzie were both leaning against either side of the door to Casey's room and George was crouched next to Derek, his eyes on his pregnant wife.

They stood there silently, not one of them knowing what to say, not one of them knowing what to do. For all of them it seemed like the light of happiness had suddenly and abruptly been turned off. As for Casey who slept on the other side of the door…she was obliviously sleeping away, unaware of the turmoil her family was currently experiencing…or how little time she now had left.

After some time the Venturi/MacDonald family moved down to the living room so to not disturb Casey. Derek had taken the liberty of calling Dr. Sterwick to inform him of not only Casey's condition but of the news that everyone found out the truth about Casey.

"Listen Derek…in Casey's last visit….things they are not looking very good for her." Derek stopped the pacing he had been doing and looked at Nora before looking away.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little alarmed, he heard Dr. Sterwick sigh on the other line before he spoke.

"Derek…Wilson's disease is a pretty serious thing; combined with her deterioration in health I think my earlier estimated time is wrong." Derek felt his heart stop. "Her liver is just gone, she'll start experiencing a lot of hemorrhaging from this point on, but that's just with her liver failure, she'll get increasingly weaker due to the cancer and may develop psychosis due to the Wilson's, not to mention there are other symptoms that accompany Wilson's when it's not treated."

"Such as?"

"Mild cognitive deterioration and clumsiness, as well as changes in behavior, Specific neurological symptoms will then follow, often in the form of parkinsonism, with or without a typical hand tremors, masked facial expressions, slurred speech, ataxia which is lack of coordination or dystonia which is known as twisting and repetitive movements of part of the body; Just like you saw the other day at the hospital." He finished, the soft sound of his breathing was heard on the other end.

"The pen incident" Derek whispered if Derek could see Dr. Sterwick he would have seen him gently nodding.

"Derek, she going to need you now more than ever, at this point there is really nothing else I can do other than monitor her condition when she comes into for check-ups."

"Wait…You said you estimated her life span wrong….how long are you guessing now?" Derek asked before he could forget, the good doctor exhaled.

"A Month….maybe less…since she's no longer getting treated, she going to get worse…fast."

"A month…" Derek repeated, hearing the gasps of shock that escaped his family members…after a few more exchange of words Derek finally hung up with the doctor and gently placed the phone down. Nora and Lizzie were both covering their mouths with their hands, still trying to register what they had heard…she had a month left? A month.

"A month Derek?" Edwin asked a little astonished; he didn't want to believe that….he really didn't

"Or less…" Derek added turning to face his family who just watched him in horror. He opened his mouth to speak again but the loud thud that came from up stairs caught everyone's attention. No one moved for a second but when a second thud came moments later Derek found himself dashing up the stairs in sheer panic, the rest of the family following, except for Nora who found that running up the stairs would prove dangerous in her condition.

The next couple of minutes seemed to play in complete slow motion. The moment he opened the door to Casey's room he felt his heart completely break. She was on the ground, completely covered in her own blood and the more she coughed, the more blood came out. When her eyes looked at him they were in so much pain, her hand reached out, silently begging him to help her, begging him to rescue her. He could hear Edwin order Lizzie to get something to clean Casey with, but Derek couldn't even move a muscle, still Casey reached out for him, almost as if she could see no one else in the room but him.

When his father knocked into him, slightly pushing him forward, it was then he sort of fell out of his daze; However, the world still seemed to spin in a painfully slow way. Derek managed to help Casey sit up. George and Edwin were busy making her comfortable and when Lizzie rushed in with the moist towels, they began to clean her. Nora appeared then, with a glass of water in her hands but the bloody sight of her daughter stopped her heart.

When it seemed that Casey finally realized that it wasn't just Derek, Edwin and Lizzie who were in her room her eyes shot wide open. She stared at her mother and George as if she had just committed a crime, remorseful and terrified. Nora gave walked up to her daughter, kneeling down so she was at eye level with her daughter. "Mom…" Casey managed to say, she opened her mouth to speak but found that instead her mother had pulled her into a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry Casey." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Casey sat perplexed. "I'm so sorry honey. I didn't notice how much pain you were in." She cried holding her tighter. She still didn't want to believe her baby was dying. Not her child, not her Casey. Not her brilliant daughter who was absolutely perfect in Nora's eyes. No….not her baby girl, not the little girl who had once wanted to be a rock star, not her little princess who the moment Lizzie was born decided to be the best older sister in the world. Not her little girl…not her. The tears fell faster and burned her eyes as she started to cry, holding her beautiful little girl in her arms.

Casey felt her own tears finally begin to fall. She had not wanted to cry but finally the last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place and she just couldn't hold it back. Casey held her mother just as tightly as her mother held her. Finally letting it really sink in, finally letting her armor go, the battle against herself had been won and done and now it was time for this soldier to rest.

The next couple of days proved to be difficult as Casey's condition seemed to get worse by the second. Much to Dr. Sterwick's prediction there were times when it seemed Casey had completely lost her mind, other when she couldn't even hold herself up. Due to the cancer there were days when random and very large and painful bruises would appear on Casey's body. By the end of the week Casey had stopped going to classes all together.

When Emily and the rest of the school found out about Casey they were completely devastated. They could not believe that Casey was dying. Everyone that Casey knew came to visit her one by one, each one telling her they loved her and hoped that some miracle would come upon her. Emily seemed to never leave the house these days, always ready in the case anyone in the family needed them. Two weeks had passed since the day Casey cried in her mother's arms, now she could barely get out of bed, she turned to look at the look at her side, seated on the stand next to her. It was two in the morning and she found she could not fall asleep.

Her eyes looked down to where Derek, who was on duty tonight, slept. She pushed herself up with much difficulty into a sitting position, her eyes watching him as she sat there. She felt her heart soar at the sight of him, further confirming that she was very much in love with her step brother. She wanted to tell him for she felt her time was fading away, each day she felt she was closer and closer to her final day. She needed to tell him, looking down she began to cry, it wasn't fair. "Casey?" Her eyes shot up in shock it seemed he had woken up.

Derek was at her side almost instantly. He was obviously worried since she was in tears. "What is it?" he asked her, his eyes staring right into her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked more softly hoping to help her relieve her discomfort. Yet she simply shook her head, but he knew something was wrong. She didn't look at him, looking down and away. Those beautiful eyes of his were breaking her weak heart even more, his gently touch had her wishing for an escape she knew would not come. "Case-" yet Derek never finished, Casey looked up and turned her head so that her lip captured his in a bittersweet kiss. She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall as she kissed him. Derek was taken back at first, but quickly responded to her, his hand cupping her face, bringing her closer to him. The kiss deepened and much like the kiss they had shared two weeks ago, they began the slow dance for dominance. However slow and erotic this kiss was, it was also painful. However for the first time without words Derek finally understood Casey's feelings, it was as if with that kiss she was letting him know how much she loved him.

Casey wanted to love Derek; she wanted him to really know just how much she loved him. Her hands moved on instinct, finding their way under his shirt her pale cold fingers finally touched the warmth that was hidden beneath. They finally pulled away from the kiss when Casey began to lift Derek's shirt up, he helped her knowing that somehow some understanding had passes from Derek to Casey and vice versa. They both wanted this, they both needed this. Derek needed for once in his life to really feel the heat of Casey moving against him, completely becoming one with him. He wanted her to know he loved her; he wanted to show it to her.

They didn't speak; there wasn't much need for words. Derek's shirt ended up on the floor and Casey's eyes began to devour his upper body. He was gorgeous, more beautiful than she could have ever imagined him to be. Derek's hand reached out and began to unbutton her pajama shirt; each button that came undone revealed just a little more, when finally he opened it completely and he got wind of her body he sighed. She may have been covered in bruises but she looked absolutely breathtaking to him. Sliding the remaining shirt off, he started to kiss her shoulders, trailing kissing to her collar bone.

He would need to be very gentle with her, not just because she was very weak and he didn't want to hurt her. But he because he wanted her to understand just how much he really loved her. They weren't sure at what point the rest of their clothes came off, but they didn't care. Derek's lips were all over Casey, he wanted to remember every single inch of her body, wanted it become engraved in his memory.

"Derek" She called softly, his face appeared before her and she smiled. Looking straight into those eyes she loved so much. His leaned forward his lips pressing gently against hers. He was already positioned at her entrance and when finally he pushed forward so that he entered her, he felt the world around him complete stop. Nothing else would ever be the same; no one woman would ever feel this perfect. Casey's mouth opened slightly, it wasn't her first time and neither was it his but it felt to her as if she had waited her entire life for that one moment.

When she thrust her hips against his, they began a slow but pleasurable journey to a place they would only be able to enter in each other's arms. It was completely incredible; the feeling of each other's body's pressed against each other. The taste of each other, the smell, there would never be anything like it in Derek's life, no one like her. The more he thrust into her, the more he was convinced his soul had become complete. Her small moans had him wanting her more, needing her more, he was completely addicted to her now but he knew his drug supply would soon come to an end so he needed to ravish as much of it as possible.

Casey wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer, she wanted to feel him more, wanted to love him more. Her lips sought his out and pulled him into an incredibly mind blowing kiss. Derek's pace quicken, but his lips never left Casey and when he finally felt her wall begin to tighten around him, when finally he himself felt he was about to reach complete release, he went faster, he wanted to release himself completely inside of her, mark her as his. At that last moment their lips parted and Casey's mouth opened in a silent scream.

Derek held himself up, afraid of falling on her. Casey's breathing was labored, but she had a smiled on her face. Pulling himself out he laid down next to her, she turned and embraced him and he held her back. Nothing had ever felt so completely delicious in his life and he knew nothing would ever feel that delicious again.

"Derek." She whispered, he pulled her away slightly so that he could look into her eyes. "I love you." She said, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. Derek leaned forward and kissed her gently, pulling away to look at her, his own tears falling.

"I love you." He said, pulling her tightly against him, burying his face in her neck he began to cry. "God, I love you Casey." He cried silently, Casey holding him as she herself cried. They fell asleep for a few hours, but an hour before Nora was to walk in Derek woke up and got dressed and dressed Casey as she slept. He watched her; he knew he would love her for the rest of his natural life.

Nora walked in at eight thirty sharp and smiled as she found Derek asleep at the edge of Casey's bed. She shook him awake. "Morning." She said softly, he looked at her and smiled softly, he turned and looked at Casey for a moment she was still asleep.

"Morning." He said, stretching as he stood up. He was tired sure but his body felt completely refreshed turning back he stared at Casey, her chest heaved up and down slowly as she slept, however her eyes suddenly opened in pain. Derek watched in horror as she began to cough up blood, Nora quickly sat her up so that she would not drown in her own blood, but the blood seemed like it would not stop this time and when she fell completely limp in Nora's arms Derek found the world around him begin to spin. In the distance the sound of a siren was heard.

**Okay So I know it's been FOREVER since my last update but I was honestly stuck with what I wanted to do next. I had a serious debate with myself with whether I wanted Casey to die or to miraculously recover and finally after circling the idea for months in my head I have decided. This story has probably one or two chapters left, but please look forward to its conclusion. **

**Please Review!**

**JME**


End file.
